


【忍足中心】Sweet Trap

by grika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 你只是世人的Sweet Trap，除此之外，什麽都不是。——可是，谁又会是你的Sweet Trap?





	1. 乾贞治

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中忍足有攻、受双重身份，忍足将与章节标题所示角色发生肉体关系。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忍足受。

**楔子**

  
Sweet Trap——直译为甜蜜陷阱——其实是色诱术的代名词。  
后来这个词就专门指这样的一些人。  
他们以自身美色诱惑对手，令其丧失警惕，最终达成目的。

  
对黑暗世界中的人们而言，这是比真刀真枪更危险的存在。  
所有人都为你着迷，所有人都为你痴狂，但是只有你自己知道，你并不预备为任何人心动。因为你不过是个Sweet Trap，只有这么多，什么是爱，爱是什么？你不知道，也不想过问。

 

——你只是世人的Sweet Trap。

  
那么……究竟我过去是个什么样的人？  
不知道。  
究竟为什么我变成现在的这个样子？  
不知道。  
究竟……不，没有疑问了，也无需再问下去，因为我早已经得到了回答。

  
——我只是世人的Sweet Trap，仅此而已。

  
除了工作之外，现在忍足侑士的大脑中只记得这么多。  


**Trap 1 乾贞治**

  
组织里的大家都知道，BOSS的话，总是对的。

  
BOSS经常说：如果人太聪明，迟早会吃亏的。

  
忍足不知道自己是不是BOSS眼中的聪明人，但是乾贞治这个人很聪明，却是BOSS亲口说过的。  
乾哪，就是太聪明了。  
听到BOSS用好听的声音说出这话时，忍足下意识的觉得BOSS应该是个很漂亮的人，可能比自己见过的所有同僚都漂亮。

  
忍足还没有见过BOSS，整个组织里，见过BOSS的人并不多。好奇之心人皆有之，能见到BOSS的真面目，应该是件蛮让人感兴趣的事情。不过见不见面忍足却觉得也没那么重要，他只需要完成任务就够了，其他的事情都不是他所关注的重点。

  
比如现在，他就没必要想太多，或者说，乾贞治亦不提供时间让他想太多。  
人不可貌相，乾木讷的表像让人觉得此人大概多半是那种不解风情的人物，实在很难想象的出他在床上表现的如此轻车熟路。

  
情浓之时忍足也曾提过这个问题，但乾要么但笑不语，要么便在忍足的耳边低声轻语道：这也是资料的一种啊。时时强调数据似乎是乾这学术派人物的习惯，但执着于数据并不影响他用语言和忍足调情。  
颇值得一提的是，乾贞治的声音相当魅惑而又有磁性。忍足甚至觉得如果换成除了自己之外的人，只要听到乾的声音，就足够心甘情愿的和乾上床了。

  
乾当然也很了解自己的优势，每次前戏开始时总是轻唤着忍足的名字：侑士……侑士……一边说，一边俯下头与忍足接吻。

  
乾的吻总是很有规律。头一下很轻，第二下，第三下就变得重起来，到第四下是最重的，深深的唇齿交缠，互相品尝对方的舌头，第五下依依不舍，仿佛是一个缓冲与休息，然后重新再一轮，仿佛真的是按照某种规律在进行一般。  
事实上和乾做爱这件事本身，就是一件非常符合规律的行为。尽管乾的手法很巧妙，做法也很巧妙，但是就忍足所经历的这三次来看，步骤都是一成不变的，倒很像是乾贞治调配的药方。可明明是一成不变的药方，但是却不会让服用者产生抗药性。就冲这，乾贞治就算得上是首屈一指的高明角色了。

  
和乾贞治做爱的感觉还不错……不过很遗憾，这是最后一次了。虽然嘴上没说什么，忍足却忍不住轻轻在心底叹了口气。乾对自己的迷恋，他始终觉得不可思议。若这个乾贞治真的是聪明人，又怎么会对自己着迷？  
乾好像是看穿了忍足的想法，揉揉忍足的头发笑了。“人总是要办点傻事的。”乾像是在说给忍足听，又像是喃喃自语。“即使再聪明的人也不能避免。”他一边说着，一边伸出手去抚摸忍足的脸颊。“侑士，我认为今天的你，比较有温度——唔，更新了我的数据。”

  
这动作本是乾贞治一贯的做法，但今天给忍足的感觉，却格外的不同。乾的手指触碰到忍足脸颊的一霎那，忍足觉得皮肤仿佛有电流经过一般，令他几乎连骨头也感觉到一丝甘美的麻痹。这种违和感，让忍足的心陡然一惊：有问题？

“其实我知道，侑士总是冷冰冰的。”乾的声音有些怪异，但却仍固执的按照平时的顺序进行，手指轻轻抹过忍足的锁骨，然后停留在胸前的乳头上，熟练的揉搓，力道不大不小，让忍足既能感受到轻微的痛意，又不至于难以忍受。

  
但是今天的情况格外特殊，即使只是这样而已，忍足就觉得全身如被火焰灼烧一样的发热，汗水像岩浆一样浓腻的从毛孔向外涌出。果然不对啊，是药吧？那么究竟是怎么做到的呢？乾贞治……是什么时候，对自己使用了媚药之类的东西呢？

  
仅仅是被玩弄乳头，忍足的呼吸就渐渐不受控制的粗重起来。而乾却是一如既往的冷静而镇定。只不过，在现在这种时候，这种冷静和镇定都足以让忍足愈加心神不宁。

  
乾继续熟练的脱去忍足身上剩余的衣物，带着似笑非笑的神情，眼角瞄向忍足的分身。“今天的侑士很有激情呢……这里都已经自己站起来了……”

  
“乾，我……好热……”忍足微眯起眼，头轻轻的向后仰，脖颈和脊背勾出诱人的弧线。按照乾的习惯，下一步他的手指就会熟练的玩弄自己的分身。可在现在这种状况下，忍足已经不敢想象乾碰到那里会给自己带来怎样的刺激感。

  
果然，乾的一只手仍揉搓着忍足的乳头，另一只则顺着忍足那平滑的小腹一直滑到下方，直到把忍足的分身整个握进手里为止。乾收紧手掌的一瞬，忍足不能自抑的从喉咙中发出一声哽咽。

  
“喜欢吗？”听到忍足的声音，乾的唇边笑意显得更浓。“我想，侑士应该会很喜欢吧……” 乾一边笑，一边用自己的大拇指轻轻摩擦分身顶端的小孔，食指则在柱身上来回摩擦着，时不时还用指尖的指甲轻轻蹭过分身伞端的背面。

  
“唔，乾……啊……唔……很、很喜欢……”忍足已经无法顺利流畅的说话，每当开口，唇间就忍不住倾泄出微妙的妩媚喘息，显得异常诱人。

  
“侑士，这样的话，一样的‘配方’，也会有不一样的感觉吧……”乾的另一只手也离开了忍足胸前，手指向两股之间的花蕾移去。

  
在乾的把玩下，分身溢出的液体早已在下半身泛滥开来，乾的手指就势蘸取了些许，在忍足的花蕾处轻轻揉搓，指尖试探似的进进出出，却并不深入。乾的爱抚手法一如往常，而忍足的感受却和之前迥异。明明此刻身体已热到让他觉得难以忍受，快感却总是在临近射精的那一点止步，这是之前从未有过的情况：身体变得易感，但是却无法高潮。

  
或者只有等乾插入，自己才可以解放？

  
但是忍足太了解乾的习惯。乾贞治从不是急色之徒，他会更有耐心的进行前戏，然后才是正餐——事实上原先忍足对乾的做爱方式还是很满意的，但现在他却急不可耐想要被什么填满，什么都好，只要不让自己再觉得这么空虚。

  
然而乾仍保持着自己一贯的温吞步调，他让忍足全身赤裸的俯卧在床上喘息，自己则从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套。有了润滑剂的润滑，乾才会更深入的继续在忍足体内放入手指，一根、两根、最后增加到三根为止。

  
本来这样的话，身体既不会有什么不适，SEX的时候也能更好的享受到快感，但如今，这种体贴的前戏已经成了对忍足的一种变相的折磨。  
忍不住去追逐乾的手指，下意识的收紧下身，不受控制的扭动着身躯……忍足觉得自己像是到了发情期的动物，简直无法克制自己对性欲的追求。

  
“侑士，准备好了吗？”乾的不紧不慢，让忍足心焦。  
“啊……啊……嗯……快进来、进来吧……”使不出力气，或者是说，不想要用力。从手指尖到脚趾尖，都已完全不愿意动弹，只想要尽情享受这种令人麻痹的快感。这样下去的话，这样下去要怎么办……忍足不禁开始担心这种问题。

  
“那么……”乾的声音在这时停滞，炙热的肉棒刺进了忍足柔软的花蕾中。明明已经被充满了，被填满了，但是忍足却发现自己仍然无法得到纾解。那种焦躁的压抑，仍然盘旋在他全身。

  
乾做爱的方式并不激烈，甚至于是非常温柔的：缓慢的抽出，再缓慢的插入，这样的步骤起码要维持几十次，他才会逐渐加快频率和力度抽插。忍足忍不住猜测，如果乾能够狂暴的对待自己，或者自己就可以立刻高潮，而不至于像现在这样？

  
“不，不是那样的……嗯……不可能的……”乾仿佛再次读懂了忍足的心声般伸手帮他拂去额前汗湿的乱发。“即使我再怎么用力，侑士也不会高潮的。”  
“你……唔嗯……啊……你……在说……”

  
“我说，哈……没那么容易高潮的。”这句话一说完，乾立刻加大了攻势和力度，果然，即使被猛地冲刺，被冲击到的那敏感的前列腺部位，还是觉得有种强烈的禁锢感。因为前列腺受到刺激，精液从分身流出，但忍足本人，却并没有那种达到快感顶峰的感觉。而乾的频率和力度却仍然按照之前的规律加快加大，直到最后，乾紧紧抱着忍足的身体达到高潮，忍足脸上的潮红却始终不变。

  
“侑士……还好吗？”乾起身穿衣，一边穿衣一边问，声音显得很温柔。“你只要好好休息就好，只要……”

  
“不许动。”然而忍足回应乾的声音和行动却毫不友好，他动作飞快的从床下摸出早已藏好的手枪，戳在了乾的后腰上。

  
从一开始，乾的态度便十分奇怪，加上后来他更是完全无视了忍足的反常表现，足以证明这一状态根本就在他的预料范围之内。这让忍足确信，自己的身份已经被乾识破。所以乾才会在自己不曾提防的时候，给自己下了药。事已至此，忍足也不必再继续伪装下去了。  
乾耸耸肩，对忍足的威胁不以为意般转过身来。

  
“啊，即使是那个药，也无法让侑士失去神智啊……我太小看你在床笫之间的本领了……能够运用Sweet Trap，果然有些本事。”乾的语气中并没有十分失望，笑容也仍很镇定，仿佛他才是智珠在握稳操胜券的一方，叫人丝毫看不出他已落了下风。  
“呼……果然，我的目的你已经发现了。”忍足握着手枪的手仍有一丝颤抖。“事实上也就差那么一点，我就要栽在你手上了。”

  
“真的吗？”乾露出仿佛很惊喜似的表情。“不过最后我还是失败了呀……其实我自己也确实以为这次的药没问题的……唉，看来我的资料还是不够，侑士对这类药肯定有应对的办法嘛！”

  
忍足用力的咬着下唇忍耐着身体里的阵阵燥热。“既然你已经知道我是谁，我的目的是什么，为什么还要让我接近你，还和我上床？”

  
“我之前就说了，侑士，人总是要办点傻事的。我也不过是个普通的好色男人罢了。”乾的语气带着一丝自嘲的味道，但却很坦然。“啧。我也只是……对你有点好奇，有点着迷。”

  
“在动手之前……我还有最后的一个问题，你是怎么给我下的药？当然你可以不回答。”忍足皱起了眉。这次真的好险，如果自己真的如乾所愿的全身心沉溺于性爱，以至于失去理智，届时任务势必无法完成。等到了明天，乾顺利前往美国，那个药方也就不再是秘密了。

  
“那药……呵呵，藏在我的舌头上，接吻时就已经被侑士吞掉啦！侑士今后真的要小心了，如果我用的是毒药的话，你可就危险了喔……”乾盯着忍足手里黑洞洞的枪口看了一会儿，“其实我也有最后一个问题想要问侑士。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么……如今的忍足侑士完全不想知道自己的过去？”乾意料之中的看到了忍足露出愕然神情的脸，不禁再次露出了满足的笑颜，然后那笑脸便永远定格在他的脸上。

  
——不等乾继续说下去，忍足已扣动了手枪的扳机，那枪口此时仍弥散着一缕青烟。

  
看着乾倒在自己面前已没了呼吸，忍足这才松了口气，用发颤的手指关掉手枪的保险，然后双脚发软的开始穿衣。

  
穿内裤时，看到自己仍挺立的分身，忍足忍不住皱起了眉，叹了口气，拿起手机拨号。“喂，我在乾这儿，来接我。尽快。”

  
连他自己都对自己此刻的狼狈表现大不满意，声音发颤，双脚发软，但还要用尽自己最后的精神力和体力，先把乾贞治计算机里的药方复制一份带走，再把计算机里的原文件彻底删除，最后把现场自己留下的痕迹收拾干净。

  
床上的污渍大多是忍足自己的体液，这让忍足更觉郁闷。幸好他对此早有准备，从自己的背包拿出一模一样的床单换好，又把弄脏的床单放进包里。

  
一切就绪，忍足最后巡视了一遍这房间，确认没有自己留下的半点痕迹之后，这才带着自己的背包，拖着沉重而滚烫的身子离开了乾的房间。

  
原本忍足接到的命令，便是让乾那秘密的药方不能再被这个世界上任何组织掌握，现在他确实已经做到了。乾贞治死了，存在计算机里的乾那独特配方也已经被自己彻底删除，自己的任务圆满结束了。  
但是现在，一个新的问题突然出现了，自己……究竟是谁呢？难道这自己之前本不相识的乾贞治，居然知道关于自己过去的事情吗？


	2. 向日岳人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忍足攻。

尽管对乾死前的话很在意，但现在不是考虑那些问题的时候。忍足伸出手扶着墙，一边向地下停车场前进一边暗暗唾骂乾贞治见鬼的媚药，还有他住的高层公寓楼。

  
虽然被乾知道身份这一点，让忍足这次的任务变得不那么完美，但要做的事情毕竟做到了，忍足不希望自己的行动再留下其他遗憾。所以即使再吃力，他也仍通过没有监视器的安全出口撤离。

  
走进楼梯间，清凉的空气让忍足舒服了不少，只不过脸却仍热烫的吓人。由于高涨的欲望没有得到纾解，双脚也仍旧没什么力气。但作为组织里接受过训练的一员，忍足当然不能只因为这种情况就倒下去。更何况刚刚他已经拨通了向日的电话，想必现在向日已经在停车场等着自己了吧……五米、四米、三米……

  
“小心！”  
就在忍足的脚刚迈进地下停车场，身体即将向前倾倒的一瞬，向日岳人适时出现在他面前。

  
“谢谢。”忍足斜倚在向日身上长出了一口气。“呼，幸亏你没有在车里等我。”

  
“接到你的电话，我就觉得你的声音有些不对头了。”向日把忍足的手放在自己的肩上，架着他朝车里走去。“怎么弄成这样？我给你的药没有起作用吗？”

  
“才不是。”忍足苦笑着摇了摇头，“幸亏有岳人你的药，不然的话，后果真是不堪设想。我虽然想到对方可能会给我吃媚药之类的药物，却没想到那药的药性这么的强，连你提前给我的解药也只能保持神志清醒……还好，来接我的人是岳人你……”

  
说到最后一句的时候，忍足的声音带有一丝媚惑的挑逗。

  
向日听了这话，又闻着忍足身上散发出的性欲的气息，不禁微微红了脸。认识忍足侑士这几年下来，对于忍足，向日早已不可救药的迷恋。虽然心里明白这种迷恋不会有任何结果，然而无论是心灵还是身体，向日对忍足侑士这个人根本无法抵御。

  
所以忍足话中的暗示，向日明白得很。何况，以忍足现在的情况，要他继续忍下去，也一定非常痛苦吧？

  
忍足像是安抚似的伸手揉揉向日的头发，笑道：“偶尔换个地方来做，说不定感觉也很奇妙呢……”忍足突然皱起眉，“不过，不知道那个媚药里是不是有抑制射精的成分，从刚才我就觉得相当的……”

  
“来试试看，不就知道了么？”向日代忍足打开车门，让全身发软的忍足倒进车里，盯着忍足的双眼，小声的说。

  
“试试看？”忍足调整着副驾驶座位的位置，“好啊，岳人的口技，我也很想念呢……”

  
在驾驶座上刚刚坐下的向日轻吸了口气，朝忍足膝前俯下身子，用牙齿扯开忍足西裤的拉链，依然精神十足的肉棒立刻从布料的包裹中弹了出来。

  
“从刚才它就一直很有精神，真是没办法啊……”忍足无奈的摇了摇头。

  
向日习以为常的张开嘴，用自己柔软的口腔把怒张的肉棒全部包裹起来。明明是温暖的口腔，但炙热过头的肉棒却让忍足感觉向日的口中如薄荷叶般无比清凉，他顿时舒服的抽了口气。“咝……”

  
但是仿佛对忍足的反应仍不满意一般，向日开始颇有技巧性的动起了舌尖，舌尖掠过顶端小孔的时候，忍足的身体也为之僵直起来。然而向日却愈发把忍足的分身更深的埋入自己的口中，口腔黏膜不停的磨蹭着龟头，舒服的感觉让忍足的双眼仿佛失去了焦点。向日继续专注的吞吐着忍足的分身，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，分身被完全吞了进去，龟头大概已经碰触到他喉咙深处了吧？

  
总觉得任何人都做不到向日这种程度，任何人都不可能有这么高明的口技呢……忍足神情恍惚的想着。但是，这样的事情，向日岳人又对多少人做过呢？每当想到这里，他总觉得自己心里都会升起一种难以忍耐的妒意。

  
啊，真是可怕，人类自私的独占欲……忍足盯着伏在自己身下的向日那红红的头发，不禁伸出手指轻轻的任由那红色的发丝流过自己的指尖。不止一次听说过了，有很多人愿意包养向日，单是他的口技，便足以成为“Sweet Trap”夜总会的头牌MB（注：Money Boy，指向同性提供有偿服务的男性，下同。），何况他还有那样可爱的脸蛋，和那样美好的身体……  
向日短暂的让分身离开自己的口腔，唇边拉出一条细细的银丝，然后用含混不清的声音低声嘟囔着：“侑士，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”

  
这是第几次了？向日对自己说喜欢？好像每一次向日在让自己到达快感的顶端之前，都必定会说这句话吧？

  
“我也喜欢……岳人啊……”向日再次俯下头的时候，忍足亦响应着。

  
然而对忍足来说，这是仅仅在这种纠缠于情欲的时候可以说的出口的台词。忍足侑士，能够成功运用Sweet Trap作为武器的男人，又怎么配说喜欢？如果真的喜欢某个人，那么每当面对其他的对手时的勾引挑逗，是不是都是对自己所喜欢的人的一种背叛？

  
当然，组织也不会允许这种所谓喜欢所谓爱的情感出现在他们这些精英成员的身上。  
感情永远是人最大的弱点。BOSS如是说过。

  
一想到BOSS的声音，忍足觉得自己的神智清醒了许多，但此刻他并不愿意自己那么清醒，因此很快的，他又随着向日的口技沉醉在强烈的欲望之中。

  
在和乾上床时无论如何无法纾解的压抑感，终于在向日灵活的唇舌之间渐渐散开来。当向日的舌尖不知道第几次重复着舔啄的动作的瞬间，酥麻的快感一直蹿到头顶，一股热流扩散开来。向日的双唇很好的包裹着忍足的分身，喉头微动之下就把忍足的精液全数一饮而尽，然后还用舌尖帮忍足清理干净。

  
做完这一切，向日才直起身，长出了一口气。  
“谢谢岳人，真的很舒服。”不可否认，忍足觉得自己现在的感觉比刚才好多了。

  
“侑士，你真的暂时不要紧了吗？”向日刚要拭去唇边的白浊，手就被忍足拦住，不禁疑惑的看向忍足。

  
“现在稍微好多了，不过大概还是不够。”忍足轻轻俯下头，吻着向日的唇，顺便扫去自己留下的污渍，和向日进行了一番唇齿纠缠之后，才重重的喘息着低声道：“岳人，接下来去你家吧。”

  
向日红着脸点点头，发动了汽车。

  
下车的时候，忍足其实已经无需再由向日搀扶了，但他还是把身体半靠在向日身上，嗅着向日身上的味道。说是半靠着，实际上应该说是忍足把向日揽在怀里，对于娇小的向日而言，要承受忍足的体重实在不是件轻松的事儿。  
乾配制的药物确实非同一般，即使是刚刚发泄过一次，在路上的时候忍足就已经感受到“那里”又恢复了精神。

  
“岳人好像也很心急呢。”等着向日拿出钥匙开门的功夫，忍足的眼角不经意的瞟到向日腿间微微的隆起，不免恶质的吻着向日的耳垂调笑。

  
“那是因为侑士……”向日想要辩驳几句，但想到自己从来说不过忍足，终于还是气鼓鼓的闭上了嘴。房门被向日拧开的一瞬，忍足便揽着向日的肩头冲进了房间，  
“好啦，好啦，岳人不要生气嘛……”嘴上说着安慰的话，忍足的手指却灵巧的解开向日的皮带扣，让裤子滑落到向日脚边。“岳人也一定等得不耐烦了吧？”

  
“才没有……”向日伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，双眼流露出挑逗的神情。“我看，还是侑士更着急吧？”

  
“小妖精！”忍足无奈的摇了摇头，俯身把向日抱进了怀里。只是伸出手指稍稍试探似的在向日股间轻轻戳刺了两次，就换成肉棒插进了向日的体内。

  
已经习惯的身体没有丝毫不适或排斥，向日的小穴轻松的吞进了忍足庞大的分身，他勉强靠着墙一只脚站住，另一只脚早被忍足高高抬起。

  
这样的体位，让忍足一下子就把分身送到了最深处，熟悉向日身体的他，自然轻而易举的便找到了向日最为敏感的一点，然后对准那一点用力的撞击，向日的唇边立刻泛出一丝呻吟。“唔嗯……”

  
“岳人的身体真是敏感啊……”忍足轻笑着俯下头吻住向日的双唇，直到体内的氧气几乎已经不足以供给两人所需时才分开。

  
微弱的窒息感，让向日的快感仿佛又向前迈进了一步，包裹着忍足分身的小穴也一松一紧的蠕动着，让忍足舒服的眯起了眼睛。

  
现在看来，原来乾所使用的药物是只有在抱过别人以后才能宣泄出被擢升的快感，但如果是被抱，即使再怎么觉得快感已经攀升到顶峰，也无法达到高潮。怪不得刚刚自己一直无法射精……

  
想到这里，忍足像是要确认自己的想法一样，又提高了自己冲刺的力量和频率。被忍足的袭击弄得全身乏力的向日早已无力靠自己站住，若不是有忍足托着他的身体，大概他早已瘫倒在地板上了。

  
“好棒……好棒……啊啊……”快感达到顶端的一霎，向日的喉间发出不象样的声音，被强烈的快感操纵着，灯光下的向日如同一个充气娃娃一般任由忍足冲刺摆弄。忍足轻轻抚着向日的头发，亦在向日的体内射出了自己的激情。

  
激烈的情事过后，两人疲惫的倒在床上，小睡了一阵。凌晨五点钟时，忍足极力撑着自己沉重的眼皮，从床上坐了起来。

  
本该仍沉浸在睡梦中的向日居然异常清醒的睁眼望向忍足：“侑士不睡了么？”

  
“嗯，我还有事，要趁现在回去。”忍足想了想，欲言又止。“……岳人。”

  
“嗯？”

  
忍足从地板上捡起自己的衣裤，麻利的边穿衣服边说：“我很感谢你，但是……这并不代表什么。”

  
向日那张秀气的娃娃脸上浮现出一丝木然的笑。“那当然。我明白。”

  
“你明白就好。”这样说话当然很绝情，不过或者对向日这样反而比较好，忍足走出向日的公寓，长出了一口气。

  
向日的心意，他并不是毫无所觉。怎么能感觉不出来呢？和各种各样的人发生过肉体关系，但只有向日，对自己的每一个动作，都蕴含着的那种悲伤而强烈的感情。向日的口交会让自己觉得这么舒服，就是因为这个缘故吧？

  
但是不能和他更接近了，除非……是组织说想要岳人的话，那么自己就可以……

  
忍足用力的摇了摇头。他宁可以后再也不和向日上床，也不想让向日变得和自己一样。尽管MB不是什么高尚的职业，但是只要向日赚够了钱，就可以过上安稳幸福的日子，但自己……

  
坐在车里，忍足点燃了指间的香烟，暂且把关于向日的事情抛在了一边。  
乾贞治的事情既然已经了结了，那么之后就是要去面对BOSS。说不定还有自己记忆中已经遗忘的……真相。


	3. 谜案疑云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸村精市已死亡预警。

——乾贞治在自己的公寓被杀了。

  
放下电话，真田弦一郎一脸震惊与迷茫的转过脸，望向身边的柳莲二，然后看他露出和自己如出一辙的表情。

  
听到这个消息时，真田差点以为这是谁的恶作剧，是谁在开玩笑。乾贞治？那个总是一脸聪明相的乾贞治？可是，这不可能是玩笑，如果是别人倒还有可能，但手塚他……从来不开玩笑。

  
如今这个世界上，恐怕没有任何国家会小视科学家的存在，一个真正的科学家手中所掌握的技术甚至可以影响一个国家未来的走势，绝对是各国之间争夺的对象。  
乾贞治就是这样的一个存在。

  
乾日前研究出了一种对人体无害而又能激发人体潜能的神奇药物。如果这种药物被公开，将足以引发世界级别的科学震动。这药放在任何国家都会是最高级机密，日本当然也希望垄断研究这一配方，但遗憾的是，这个药物从开发初期就是在美国进行的——那时候乾贞治还在美国麻省理工学院读博士。所以初期从实验器材到计算机技术的配合，都有美国人的参与。虽然关键技术以及配比都是乾回国以后才最终敲定，但美国却早就在暗中盯上了这药，希望分一杯羹。鉴于双方国力的差距，无奈之下日本只好同意双方合作开发这种药物。

  
既然决定要合作，那双方起码要表现出一点诚意来，让乾贞治前往美国并亲自将药方带去，就是双方合作的第一步。这一重要合作事项的负责人之一，便是真田。

  
但是现在，乾却被杀了。而且，手塚在电话里还提到另一件叫真田心底发沉的事：乾的计算机里储存的药方，也被毁掉了。

  
乾被杀，药方也已被彻底销毁。这就很能说明这次的案件已经不是一起简单的凶杀案了。

等真田和柳赶到案发现场，也就是乾的公寓的时候，乾的尸体已经运走了。白色的地毯上留有暗红色的血迹，那是乾的血。

  
案发现场并没有什么特殊之处，应该说，和平时乾在家的样子没什么两样。和绝大多数的科学家一样，乾贞治也是相当不修边幅的个性，房间里算不上多么整齐的一尘不染。但是柳曾多次到乾的家里拜访过，对这儿的布局烂熟于心，现场完全没有被翻动过的样子。

  
——没有抵抗、没有强势入侵、甚至感觉不出这个房间里可能有除主人外的第二个人出现，对于一个被枪杀的死者而言，这样的现场也未免太平静了。

  
望着地上那摊暗红得几近发黑的血迹，柳的心里突然觉得有些悲凉，和乾认识了这么多年，他从不怀疑因为喜欢胡乱亲身试验药物，乾贞治迟早有一天会药物中毒而早夭，但却从没想过他的英年早逝会是因他人之手。

  
真田拍拍柳的肩膀，“莲二，不要太难过了。”他知道柳和乾交情深厚，发生这样的事情，柳的心里一定不好过。

  
谁曾想，柳莲二却转过头朝真田微微一笑，眼中精芒一闪：“弦一郎，不用担心，我自有分寸。”

  
真田微微皱起眉点了点头，柳这话背后的意思很明白，他是绝对不会看着乾枉死的。多年以来那个一直蜗居在数据室里的计算机专家柳莲二，大概为了这桩案子，又要出山了。

  
“我真的不明白，究竟是谁那么厉害，能在贞治即将离开日本之前杀了他，并且还毁了贞治最宝贝的药方。”恢复数据失败的柳无奈的盯着眼前的计算机。“所有数据都已经被完全损毁，不可恢复。”

  
“真的找不回来了吗？”插话的人是站在一旁的真田。确定要和美国合作研究开发的重要药方被毁这件事，让代表政府负责交涉的他觉得十分焦躁。“那会不会是乾自己删掉数据的？”  
柳摇了摇头：“删除的非常彻底，数据已经完全不能再修复了。做这件事的人应该很熟练，完全知道如何把数据破坏得非常彻底，这不是一般用户使用计算机时会做到的事情。乾会把自己辛辛苦苦研究出的药物配方删的这么彻底么？”

  
“根据我对乾的了解，如果乾遇到什么危险的话，我毫不怀疑他会这么做，来防止对方获取药方。希望是这个情况……” 手塚面色凝重，推了推稍稍下滑的眼镜。“但目前，我们不能排除任何一种可能性。特别是最糟的那种——”

  
听了手塚这话，真田眉间忧色更浓。他知道手塚的意思，如果数据是乾在遇害前自己删掉的还好，如果不是……那也就证明那份宝贵的秘方已经落入了他人之手。而且根据现在的状况看，后者的可能性明显要更大些。

  
柳站起身，亦拍了拍身边真田的肩膀以示安慰。

  
见柳已经放弃对乾那台计算机的数据恢复，手塚这才继续下去：“乾的尸体是早上六点十四五分由每天清早来打扫房间的清洁工发现的，随后她报了案，我一赶到这里就联系了真田。案件是在凌晨大约十二点到一点钟左右发生的，现场如你们所见，还未发现任何明显线索。唯一可称之为线索的，只有乾的行程……”

  
真田听罢，略显焦躁的咂了咂嘴。

  
乾的行程安排尽管不是秘密，但知道的人也并不多。正好在他离开日本前杀掉他并且夺取配方，谁也不会觉得世界上能有这种程度的巧合。

  
众所周知，乾的个性有几分古怪，虽然算不上孤僻，但真正交情颇深的朋友也就寥寥几人。况且深知自身处境的他，一向对自己的行程非常谨慎。因此有句话大家固然心知肚明，彼此却都不好开口：如果能这么成功的对乾下手，那必然是乾亲近的人了。有这个因素在内，主办此案的警视手塚，就算再怎么能干，怕也不免头痛起来。

  
柳自然知道手塚的困扰，因此这次不等手塚问起，就装作不经意的样子，主动说明了自己案发时在哪里、在做什么。自从前几年他渐渐从侦破案件的核心力量向后勤退隐之后，柳这样的主动还是第一次。其实柳心里明白，就算自己什么都不说，手塚也绝对不会不去调查自己的。毕竟这种时候，越是平时和乾关系匪浅的人，就越是让人怀疑。

  
但是真田并不怎么认同柳的做法。

  
“我不认为莲二你这样的决定是明智的。”回家的路上，真田一边开车，一边毫不客气的丢出了自己的想法。“我觉得，如果你真的想要帮乾贞治那家伙报仇，起码就应该离手塚，还有这桩案子远一点。”

  
“我明白你的意思，弦一郎，但是，我办不到。”柳的表情很是萧索。“贞治被杀，这件事对我而言……”

  
“不管怎么说，你是不会被怀疑的，因为乾被杀的时候，你和我在一起，我们两个人，都没有那个时间去杀乾贞治。”真田沉声道。“手塚他应该知道这一点。如果这个世界上有人不会对乾贞治出手，那个人一定就是我。你当然就更不可能，不是么？”

  
“就是因为手塚知道，我才更应该有所行动。”柳叹了口气，“弦一郎，你明白的吧？贞治的死，不仅对于警方是个挑战，对于负责和美方合作的你而言，才是真正意义上的大难题。”  
“我知道。杀掉乾，毁掉药方，这种事会是谁做的？”真田一拨方向盘，一个急转弯，“哼，是俄国佬的克格勃？还是英国派来的007？”

  
“又或者是美国的CIA？”柳这句话说的轻描淡写，但显然戳中了真田的心思。美国帕特工杀掉乾，取走配方，然后一推二六五，独占专利而不必和日本合作，说不定还能追究日本方面对乾保护不力的罪过，他们才是得利最大的一方。

  
真田冷笑了一声：“那些美国人要是真敢玩这些花样，也未免太过目中无人了吧？”

  
“弦一郎，这些都还只是猜测。现场的情况手塚说过了，没有任何线索。”柳望着窗外向后急速倒退的景色，“自从上次幸村的案子之后，已经很多年没有过这么完美的犯罪了……”

  
真田猛地一踩刹车，巨大的惯性让柳的身体从副驾驶的位置上弹了起来。“莲二，你应该知道有些话我不想听，也不想提。”

  
“弦一郎，这我当然知道，只不过有些事情，就算是我不提，也躲不开。”

  
“你这是什么意思？”

  
“什么意思？”柳迎着真田的视线望去，“我觉得，这次乾被杀的案子，和上次的事件……有关系。”

  
真田的眉间浮起一丝忧色，他轻轻的伸出手，把柳揽进自己的怀里，仿佛有些神经质的嘟囔着。“莲二，这件事，我们不管了好不好？”

  
真田弦一郎这样软弱的神态，这些年来柳已经不是第一次看见。有时候柳莲二觉得很好笑。自己好像是终于赢了，真田终于属于自己了，但是现如今的真田，还是当年自己所迷恋的真田吗？

  
或许自己这辈子永远都赢不了那个人，他活着时自己赢不了，他死了，自己当然更加赢不了……

  
幸村精市，当真是不败的。


	4. 不二周助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忍足攻。

根据组织的规矩，每当完成一桩任务之后，无论是为避风头还是为放松心情都可以有个短暂的休息。

  
“好好的休个假吧”——这是BOSS的原话。

  
对于BOSS所谓的休息究竟是真的体贴下属还是含有某种特殊的意味在内，忍足侑士已经无意去追究了。  
或者BOSS说的没错，自己确实不用再去考虑这些事了，已经不需要了。

  
因为即使知道过去，自己也无法再回到过去，这就是忍足侑士现在所面对的事实。

  
为了各种目的和不同的人上床，抱人或是被抱都已是家常便饭，但却想不起这种家常便饭究竟是从何时开始的，或许这确实令人痛苦。然而毕竟是骗过人，也杀过人的人了，再想起过去种种，也许会让自己更加痛苦也未可知。

  
然而忍足盯着面前的酒杯，仍不免有些意兴阑珊。好吧，他不得不承认，那个已经去见鬼的乾贞治留下的最后一句话，已成功挑起了自己的好奇心，因为他的缘故自己才有了追根溯源的兴致不是么？所以去和BOSS回话时自己才会下意识的问出口：过去的我……究竟是什么样子？  
或者换句更直白的话应该说是：现在的我为什么会在这个组织里？

  
忍足在组织里待得久了，自然知道加入组织的人总有各种各样的理由。为了借组织的力量报仇然后把自己交给组织的人有之，在光明的世界无法生存下去或是因为自身才能受赏识被组织捡回去培养的人有之，也有是因为钱或者其他什么原因自己主动加入进来的……每个人都有自己的理由，但是像自己这样对自身过去一无所知的，算哪种呢？

  
“侑士君在想什么？”不二周助那张被过近的距离放大了的妩媚笑脸出现在忍足眼前。“难道今天我们这儿提供的酒不中意？”

  
“没有的事儿。”忍足微怔，随即收起心思笑得同样妩媚。他们是同类，从来都不吝惜自己的笑脸。

  
不二在忍足身边坐下，端起酒杯，“我就说嘛，我给侑士君准备的可是最好的酒……”

  
“喔？”忍足推推鼻梁上的眼镜，笑得像只狐狸。

  
“不信？”

  
“我只是觉得真荣幸啊。”忍足端起酒杯把玩，视线透过杯中琥珀色的酒液盯着身边不二的脸。

 

不二周助，“Sweet Trap”夜总会的老板。当然这只是他表面上的身份。暗地里，他和忍足一样，也是组织的一员。

  
夜总会这种地方，水深的很，黑道白道都要应付，只不过却从没人摸清过老板不二周助的底。其实在组织里也是这样。忍足自从开始接任务起就跟不二合作，最开始时一切事情都是由不二代自己和BOSS联络。即使后来自己是直接和BOSS联系了，但完成任务所需的情报之类的大抵还是从不二这里获取。

  
所以就这点来看，不二无论从资历还是地位，大概都比自己要强吧？不过组织里从不会把等级区分的很清楚，或者这也算是实力主义的一种体现：实力够了能完成任务就好，搞这么多上级下级的制度都是浪费时间。  
只有BOSS是例外，他是所有人都必须听命的存在。至于组织里其他干部的身份，则都是个谜。

  
“真是的，侑士君很久不来了。”不二的语气显得有些哀怨。

  
忍足被不二的声音惊得回魂。不排除不二的声音有演技的成分在内，但这声音仍惹得他心意微动，轻轻撷过不二尖尖的下颚，似是要吻到那两片薄唇般靠近，顺便握住不二的柔荑。“周助……想我了吗？”

  
“……到我房里来。”不二咯咯笑着，从忍足手里抽出自己的手，诱惑似的在前面带路。  
忍足心领神会的一笑，不远不近的跟在不二身后。夜总会里的灯光不亮，但仍不妨碍忍足看到前面那娇小玲珑的身影。

  
瞅见不二身后的忍足那潇洒帅气的身影，夜总会里余下的一群猪哥们不免扼腕，看来今天来这家夜总会的目的算是落空，无法亲近这位风情万种的老板了。这家夜总会的老板是尤物不假，不过却不是那种惹得起的人物，大多数人也不免是等着老板心血来潮赏个脸罢了。

  
不二的房间就在夜总会的顶楼，一整层楼都是他的私人住所。他平时晚上就住在这里，按不二的话说，算是方便打理自家生意。虽然从忍足认识不二以来不二就没有搬过家，不过他房间的布置风格却是常变的。今天房间被布置成淡淡的米色系，让人觉得一进门就能松一口气似的。  
“侑士君现在需要休息，所以我觉得这个风格刚刚好。”不二一边说着一边把忍足推倒在床上，自己坐在他的身边，挑逗似的解着自己衬衣的纽扣，宽大的衬衣，愈发衬托出不二的瘦弱。然而米色系的床单，配上不二亚麻色的头发，看上去却又仿佛是诱人的甜品待君品尝。

  
忍足轻轻的咽了口唾沫，本就低沉的嗓音微微暗哑。“周助……”  
不可否认，眼前的不二周助成功点燃了他心头的欲火。这男人一举手一投足都带着挑逗的韵味，迷人而危险，虽然忍足对此心知肚明，但是总觉得自己仍无法抗拒，下体的分身开始传递给自己的，是激情被点燃的信号。

  
“侑士君的这个，好热喔……”不二并不急着拉开忍足的裤链，而是把手掌轻轻覆在那儿，有技巧的用手掌揉着。

  
忍足亦不甘示弱似的一手握住了不二的肉竿，一边把玩一边笑道：“周助今天很热情呢。”

  
“因为……你好久没有来过了呀……”不二的脸色绯红，更增添了几许媚色。

  
已掌控了不二要害的忍足趁着不二稍显意乱情迷的功夫，顺势揽过不二纤细的腰肢，让他横跨在自己身上，拈着不二的下巴迫他靠近自己的唇。“想要我吗？”

  
“侑士君，学坏了喔……”不二勾起嘴角，一手扶正忍足的分身，缓缓沉下腰去。纵然是已经驾轻就熟的行为，不二却仍然无法克制自己的内壁被贯穿的一霎发出一丝颤抖的娇吟。“唔……”

  
“喜欢吗？”忍足微微抬起身，让自己的肉棒进入的更深，伸出手轻抚着不二的头发。

  
“啊……嗯……”忍足的动作让他身上的不二猛地拧起了秀眉，但唇边却带着迷醉似的笑意。“好喜欢……侑士君的这个……”一边说着，一边抬起上身，再用体重下落的趋势让分身更深入自己。

  
“唔……”对于不二少有的主动行为感到新奇的忍足轻轻舔舔自己的上唇，突然探出身子，靠近不二的胸前，啃噬着不二胸前涨红的尖端。

  
“啊唔……”忍足连番的突然袭击让不二的欲望急速抬升，分明没有去碰触过的分身，竟分泌出了清亮的液体。纵然是习惯性爱这种事，对于这样的状况，还是让不二觉得格外羞涩。

  
幸好忍足亦无意以此取笑，而是仿佛被提醒了一般，伸出手去轻轻爱抚那被冷落许久的部分。但这种时刻，忍足的手指对于不二而言，无异于是在点火，只是稍稍的碰触，就让不二的身体忍不住颤抖。不二的主动绝对是致命的诱惑。

  
诱人如不二周助，他的Sweet Trap或者比自己运用的更好也说不定？忍足微微咧嘴，把腰向上一顶，满意的欣赏着不二几乎已经无法支撑自己的身体的媚态。

  
那真是不可多得的美景：尽管额头上分布着细碎如水晶般的汗珠，但不二却仍双手撑着忍足的胸腹，用双腿作支撑，轻轻抬起腰，再缓缓落下，主动的吞吐着忍足的灼热，甚至还轻轻的主动收紧穴口，带给忍足更大的刺激。小穴里鲜红的嫩肉因主人的行动而轻微的翻扯着，构成奇异而淫靡的场景。

其实即使不二周助不这么做，单是他本身的质素也已经足够诱人的了……忍足强忍着即将射精的冲动，一边想着，一边双手揽着不二的腰肢把自己的分身从不二的身体里退了出来。这种姿势固然可以欣赏到不二主动的样子，但对于忍足自己想要发起冲锋却还不太方便。

  
“呐……侑士君……”被平放在床上的不二依旧笑眯眯的看着俯在自己身上的忍足。

  
“嗯？”

仍是完美的迷人笑靥。“快一点……进来吧。”

  
“好的，如周助所愿。”回答的声音温柔体贴而又性感。

  
这两个人如同谈情说爱般沉稳和听起来甚是平静的语气，却在进行着相当淫邪的对白，奇异的反差，构成独特的刺激感。不管现在的这种关系是否没有意义，不管这种关系是否欠妥当，但忍足和不二显然一副乐在其中的样子。唇齿交缠，彼此乐在其中，这其间的甘苦，又有多少人能够了解呢？

为什么要抱这个人，为什么要被这个人抱，对于身在局中的忍足和不二而言，也许，这是他们唯一能够自主选择去做的一件事，是唯一一种可以不在计算之内的行动。

  
当两人共同攀登上快感的最高峰时，起码在这一点上，他们都很满足。

  
“侑士君……”  
“嗯？”  
“还满意吗？”不二像个天真的孩子一般用手肘撑着头，眨巴着眼睛盯着身边的忍足。

 

“周助这么热情，我怎么会不满意？”忍足刮刮不二的鼻子。“真是享受啊……不知道那些迷恋不二周助而专程跑来夜总会的男人们如果能看到今天的周助会不会喷鼻血喷到死？”

  
“别人？那要他们先有命看得到再说吧！”不二虽然仍唇角噙笑，这笑却带着一丝杀气。

  
忍足深知不二的手段，这话绝非空言恫吓，如果真的有不识趣的男人，惹恼了不二，不二是绝对有魄力让他们从这个世界上消失的。他虽然不像自己这般几乎完全浸没在黑暗中，却也自有一番手段。

  
“今天周助这么热情，有什么原因吧？”快感渐渐退去，思维也将回到现实，不二今天稍显反常的行动，不得不说，让忍足觉得有些不安。小心谨慎，大概已经在不知不觉中成为深入骨髓的习惯吧……开口提问的同时，忍足的脸上挂着自嘲的笑。

  
“我知道岳人很可爱，而且是他主动迷上了侑士君你，不过呐……”不二笑吟吟的盯着忍足，斜倚着床头，伸出食指轻戳忍足汗湿的光滑胸肌。“我希望侑士君也稍稍收敛一点你的超级魅力，岳人如今很是炙手可热。我可不希望侑士君断了我的财路。”

  
“怎么会。”忍足佯作无辜状扬眉，“我当然有分寸，而且我以为周助知道啊……”忍足一边说着，一边靠近不二身边朝他耳中挑逗的吹着气。“对我来说，作为老板的周助，远比岳人更有魅力……”

  
“呵呵。真的？”不二眯起眼笑，双眼如媚。

  
“当然。”

  
“呐，作为同僚，这种技巧对我无效喔……”

 

忍足佯怒道：“周助不相信我的话？”说着，手指已再次肆无忌惮轻轻搓揉着不二的乳头。

  
“好了好了，我相信……”不二咯咯娇笑着向后缩了缩身子避开忍足的挑逗。“作为夜总会老板，我起码也要有这点自信嘛……岳人那孩子，单纯的模样实在很是惹人怜爱。嘛……不过看到他的时候，总让我想起另外一个人。还记得吗，那个叫菊丸英二的人。所以我可不想再让岳人更深的卷入组织当中，重蹈英二的覆辙。”

  
“周助，”忍足的动作一僵，然后语调格外平静的开口。“我以为你明白。”

  
“我当然明白。”不二的笑声让忍足觉得有些刺耳。“作为组织的一员，这点觉悟我还是有的。”

  
“那就好……”忍足故意装出一幅可怜兮兮的模样：“我以为周助不欢迎我了呢。”

  
“侑士君多虑了，大家既然都是在为组织做事，偶尔一起放松一下神经当然没什么问题。”不二安慰似的摸摸忍足的脸颊，然后熟练的点燃了手里的香烟：“侑士君和我都明白，我们这种关系的优点就是……不需要对彼此负责什么。BOSS他不是也很赞同么……”

  
“周助是不是还想告诉我什么？直接说没关系。”

  
“和聪明人说话总是不需要太费力气……我想说的是……”不二缓缓睁开青眸盯着一明一灭的香烟。“侑士君，我是想要劝你一句，不要试图去挑战BOSS的耐心。那样对你没有什么好处，而且你也会很危险。”

  
“这是BOSS的警告？” 忍足皱起了眉。

  
“不。”不二重又恢复笑容。“是作为情人兼同僚的善意提醒。”说着，不二抬起手指戳戳忍足的脸颊。“侑士君的技巧很让我着迷呐，这是真的喔！”

  
“是吗？”

  
“为了证明我的诚意，就让我多送给侑士君一个情报吧……有人，在下大力气找你喔……”

 


	5. 河村隆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人体盛PLAY。  
> 无实际性交描写。

根据不二的情报，忍足在一条很普通的路边找到了那家寿司店。

  
“河村寿司店……吗？”盯着暂停营业的招牌看了两眼，忍足毫不犹豫的推开了寿司店的大门。

  
“这位客人，我们今天不营业。”一脸憨厚的老板河村隆抬起头，朝刚刚进门的忍足有礼貌的点着头。

  
虽然表面上看，河村不过是个普普通通的寿司店老板，但是就忍足从不二处获得的情报可以确信，他就是大名鼎鼎的情报商人“8”。

  
情报商人是这个世界上很奇异的存在，他们没有什么组织——当然，也或许有而却不为人知——却有着各自特立独行的原则性；他们的消息十分灵通，立场却从不鲜明，无论是官方政客、商界巨头，还是地痞流氓、恶霸无赖，甚至于是恐怖分子杀人狂魔对他们来说一样都是客户。只要出钱，都可以从他们那儿得到自己想要的情报。从某种角度说来，倒是非常的一视同仁，不存在任何阶级之分。

  
当然，这工作也是冒着极大风险的。俗话说知道的越多，也就越不安全。这就注定情报商人永远站在风口浪尖，面临着被人灭口的危险。不过虽然买情报者无从知晓情报商人们的情报源，但大家彼此心知肚明，许多情报也不是那么容易就拿得到手的。既然对方可以取得这些情报，那么想要除掉情报商人灭口，也就要先掂量一下，自己有没有那个分量再说。

  
关于情报商人中的佼佼者，“8”——这个人忍足其实早有耳闻，据不二说自己也和8打过不少次的交道。

  
“价格算是实惠，开价从不贪心，情报也物有所值，而且很守信用……呐，总之是个可以合作的对象。”不二如是说。

  
忍足也大致理解不二的意思，他也和一些情报商人打过交道，也听说过8这个代号。“8”能够纵横情报界多年而不倒，足以证明他的实力，他一向把自己的真实身份隐藏的很好，和客户通常只在网上交易而从不碰面。如果不是不二透露给自己这个情报，忍足无论如何不会想到8的表面职业居然是寿司店的老板，一个看起来普普通通的寿司师傅。

  
“我是，来找8的。”忍足走到寿司台前慢慢的开口。

  
河村依旧是刚刚那幅好人脸：“抱歉，先生，我不明白您的意思。”

  
“真的吗？”忍足在料理台前坐下，推了推眼镜。“难道我找错地方了？”

  
“先生，您要点什么？”河村像是如平时对待客人一样，给忍足递过菜单。“鲑鱼、鲔鱼、鰤鱼、鲷鱼、鲣鱼、鲭鱼……每一种都有今天最新鲜的。”

“我不喜欢绕弯子。”忍足觉得有些焦躁起来，这并不是因为他是个缺乏耐心的人，而是他现在实在没有等待的心情。

“你不是很想知道自己过去的事情么？我想，没有比8知道的更多的人了……”不二的声音犹在耳边，“他现在既然在替人找你，那么如果你能提供他所需要的情报，或者可以知道一些什么事……”

于是，本来已不想再去挖掘过去的心情，因为不二最后这一句，又再次燃起了该死的好奇心。

即使知道过去也不再打算改变现状，自己的一生已经注定了—— 一边抱着这样的决意，一边来到河村寿司店的忍足自己也搞不清，究竟是为了对付正在寻找自己的敌人才来到这里，还是为了寻找自己遗失的记忆而来到这里。

“喔……”握住手边的菜刀，河村的唇边突然浮现出一个不易察觉的弧度，但忍足看得出，他的身份已经在这一瞬开始转变，他不再是那个看起来憨厚老实的寿司店老板，他是那个大名鼎鼎的情报商人——8。

“其实我真的没想到，忍足侑士会亲自上门找我。”河村用毛巾擦了擦手，“我以为你会派人来刺探一下，或者让人来和我谈谈条件……这样看起来，果然忍足先生和我一样，也是习惯倚靠自己双手的人。”

对于河村的猜测，忍足不欲置喙，只是冷然道：“听说，有人在找我？”

“不，不。”河村摇了摇头。

忍足不禁皱眉。“没有这回事？”难道不二的情报有误？还是他故意……

“有人最近在向我买一个情报不假。而且对方出的价码很高，对我而言，实在是个绝大的诱惑。”河村隆的那种神情绝非一个以寿司师傅为业的男人所应该出现的。

“哼，说来听听。”

“对方的开价我当然不好向忍足先生你透露，不过嘛……”瞅着忍足不耐烦的模样，河村嘿嘿一笑。“对方要找的，是杀死乾贞治的凶手的情报，至于那凶手究竟是谁……”

河村话未说完，忍足便觉耳根发热。河村的话说的再明白不过了，这样看来，反倒是他忍足侑士不打自招，送上门去了？想到这里，他稳稳心神，反而不慌不忙的轻轻一笑。“那么，看来8应该不需要我的帮忙了？唉，本以为这次是有生意上门……既然此事是子虚乌有，那我就先告辞了。”

“忍足先生暂且留步。”河村拦在忍足面前，笑得颇有些诡异。“我知道，忍足先生此来，应该也是想和我做一笔生意的吧？”

“喔？”忍足虽然自知此刻处境十分危险，但却仍不动声色，依旧面带微笑。“不知道河村老板有什么情报想要卖给我呢？”

“那当然是……忍足侑士的过去。”这次河村不再卖关子，而是单刀直入挑破了窗户纸。“我知道你想知道些什么，这些事，除了我，大概不会有第二个人能够透露给你知道。”

“明人不说暗话。”忍足的脸也阴沉起来，“开个价吧，你想要什么？”

“你。”说这话时，河村盯着忍足，微微舔了舔嘴唇。

 

真是很好笑的结果。  
忍足一丝不挂的躺在河村特制的料理台上时，不禁轻轻挑起了眉。本来也不曾想过有一天或者可能改变这种为达目的不择手段的生活，但今天发生的事情，就像是让忍足断绝一切的希冀一样——即使是想要知道过去的自己，也还是需要运用这种手段……么？

身边磨刀霍霍的河村隆似笑非笑的斜睨了一眼忍足。“忍足侑士果然不是寻常人物。单就这一点，我就觉得我这笔买卖做得值得很。”

“值在哪里？”忍足故意轻轻叹了口气。“虽然我们这一行的做这种事也算是行家，不过我想，只要你肯，在那些什么夜总会里，到处都有比我更强的，而且他们不会开价太高，又很安全，我实在不明白为什么一向聪明谨慎的8要做这种傻事？”

“原因很简单。”河村把毛巾绑在头上，提起菜刀，又准又稳的一刀切下，这才松了口气似的继续道：“我可不想再把人吓坏了。”

说着，他伸出两指，捏起自己刚刚片下的那片鲷鱼肉覆在忍足左乳上。“那些弱不禁风像个娘们似的男孩子，一见我拿刀子就吓得不象话了，还有什么意思？”

“原来如此。”忍足虽然嘴上说的轻巧，心里却大为撇嘴，这家伙看上去一副要杀人的样子，那些普通的MB又哪有这种胆量——现在的变态杀人狂也太多了——不过话又说回来，这河村隆这种行径，就不算变态了么？忍足想到这里，又忍不住扯起了嘴角。“不过，你应该不会因为这

种原因就要和我谈生意吧？万一我不能让你满意，你不是亏惨了？”

“啊，当然首先是因为我从你一开口，就喜欢上了你的声音。”河村一边在忍足的身上摆放鲷鱼刺身一边轻描淡写的说。“让我想起一个和我很亲近的人。”

“呵呵，我倒是真后悔我拥有这种让你迷恋的声音了。”眼见胸前被摆满了生鱼片，忍足竭力克制着自己的不适和恶心的感觉，淡淡的开口。

“哈哈。”河村虽然被忍足的这句话惹得稍微有些不快，但仍然很好的克制着自己的情绪，轻轻的切着手里的鱼生。“呐，忍足，你知不知道作为一个寿司师傅最重要的要求之一是什么？”

“是什么？”忍足一时有些迷糊，不知道河村想到了什么，竟然和自己大谈起这寿司经。

河村的手不急不缓的轻轻的切割着手下那块肥美的金枪鱼，“就是要克制自己的情绪。作为寿司师傅，忽悲忽喜是最不可取的。因为人体的温度会因情绪不同而产生变化，这样的话会对米饭、鱼生的质量造成破坏，影响寿司的质量。寿司师傅很少有女性，不是因为轻视女性，而是因为女人的情绪波动大，不适合做寿司师傅。所以……请忍足先生，不要打算对我使用什么激将法。作为一名合格的寿司师傅，是绝对不会轻易动怒的。”

忍足听到这里，不由微微一窒，他确实也曾在脑海中设想过是否能激怒河村，诱出自己的过去，然后再离开这里。如果论单打独斗，虽然不敢保证自己能打败河村，但脱身应该也是不成问题的。不过很明显，作为那个厉害的情报商人8，河村并不像他表面表现出来的那么憨厚老实，他有着比忍足预料中更深的城府。

“我不会做这种事。”忍足微微叹了口气，“不过你也该适可而止，如果知道你打算搞这么多花样，我当初真不应该答应的这么轻巧的。”

“忍足侑士，现在这种情况，如果中断我们的交易，我没有什么损失……不过你从刚才开始的忍耐，就全体付诸东流了喔。”

河村的话很轻巧，却像根针似的扎进了忍足的心里面。不错，他确实不止一次的运用过Sweet Trap来帮助自己取得情报达成目的，但是没有一次是像今天这样，被人用这种像是视奸一样的视线注视着脱得一丝不挂，然后还当着这家伙的面用冰块把自己身上擦了个遍……想到这些，即使是惯于此道的忍足，也不免觉得格外难堪恶心。

如今，眼见着河村在自己的身上摆满了各种各样的生鱼片，那种令人反胃的感觉不免又向忍足袭来。

瞅见忍足的表情有些扭曲，河村急忙开口道：“不要乱动，我好不容易做好的。”那语气像是在忍足的身上摆出了一道艺术品，又好像忍足本人就是一道精美菜肴似的，让忍足颇觉得有些哭笑不得。但是河村的手指，碰触在自己皮肤上时的感觉，却不像开始时的那么令人难以忍受了，反而有种让人灼热如同电流窜过一般的感觉。

忍足心下不禁悚然：莫非在这种情境下，自己竟然被河村摆弄出了欲火不成？他倒吸了口冷气，控制住自己，强颜欢笑：“好吧……不过……我光是躺在这里也很无趣，我们不妨一边谈生意一边……”

“唉唉……”河村很是扫兴似的摇了摇头。“算了，我就先说一点给你听吧！你会失忆，会忘记自己的过去，是服用了某种药物所致。”

“那种药……出自乾贞治之手。”忍足心念一动，就猜到了乾贞治所以会知道自己失去记忆的缘故，所以这句话并不是疑问句，但听在河村耳中意思却有所不同。

“这件事你果然知道了？所以一听到乾贞治被杀的消息，我就猜到凶手一定就是你。不过我没想过你竟会主动来找我，”河村像看着猎物般盯着忍足的脸，轻轻伸出手抚摸他的脸颊。“我不知道你从哪里得到情报的。”河村微微停顿了一下，又恢复了憨厚的笑容。“不过我可以告诉你，把这个情报告诉你，让你来找我的人……绝对是不怀好意。”

不怀好意？不二对自己吗？忍足的唇边浮起一抹苦笑，早就应该有所惊觉吧，不二出乎寻常的主动必然不会是无缘无故的。他还没有自恋到认为不二真会迷上自己的地步。

——无论是感情上还是身体上，不二到底不是初出茅庐的向日，是绝不会这么轻易就沉醉在自己的Sweet Trap中的。不二会对付自己的理由，应该也只有那个了——为了当初死在自己手里的那个……菊丸英二。

“你很信任那个人？”河村看穿了忍足想法般冷笑，“但是他骗了你。好吧，现在，你怕不怕我也在骗你？”

“骗我？你……不怕我杀了你？”尽管不愿意承认，但是现在忍足自己都觉得自己确实连说话都显得有些底气不足。

“我早就想到你迟早会杀了我的。”河村隆毫不惊奇。“不管我在对你做完这些事以后有没有把你想知道的事情告诉你，你们最后都不会饶了我的。”他的脸上浮现出一丝得意的笑。“不过，我也不是白痴……”一边说着话，河村突然从毛巾里抖出了一股烟雾。“有了这个，我就不用担心了。我早说过了，这情报的代价是——你。”

虽然明知危险，而且河村也并没绑住忍足的手脚，但忍足从刚才就全身摆满生鱼片躺在那儿，一时间手脚难免有些僵硬，对河村的动作竟没能闪开。更糟糕的是他连摒住呼吸也晚了片刻，河村拎起毛巾的瞬间，他便已经觉得头晕起来。

“住……”意识开始恍惚的时刻，忍足突然听到有人闯进来大叫。

是谁呢？这个声音听起来有点熟悉，但是又好像很陌生，从没有听过……就在察觉对方冲到自己身边的一瞬间，忍足终于陷入了无边的黑暗中。

他脑中最后残存的一丝意识，是自己趁乱挣扎着起身，扑到河村身边，把不知从哪儿摸来的刀子无比精准的送进了河村的侧腹。随后，他的神智便陷入了无尽的黑暗中……

 


	6. 往事今昔

“我找不二。”

“对不起，老板现在有事。”来调查的手塚，碰了个软钉子。向日的对答不可谓不客气，但是客气的过头，就未免有些奇怪了。

手塚暗暗皱眉。和不二认识的久了，对不二的所作所为他一向有所了解，也不曾高估自己能在不二心中占有什么举足轻重的位置。但是对于不二这样避而不见的软钉子，他也还是头一次碰到。

眼前的向日手塚也是知道的，这个孩子——在手塚的眼里向日的确还只是个孩子——气质举止都和过世的菊丸英二颇为相似，不二对他相当宠爱，照顾有加。这样被呵护着、从不负责外务的向日竟出来应酬手塚，不免让手塚搞不明白不二到底在想些什么。尤其是在他发现那天向日

曾经驾驶着不二的车出入过乾居住的那栋大楼的时候。

那天每一辆出入过那栋大楼的车都被警方秘密调查得翻了天。某些棘手的人物，手塚是亲自调查的，其中就有这家夜总会的老板、手塚的老熟人不二周助。

警视手塚国光平时之所以常到这家夜总会来，是因为这里鱼龙混杂，实在是个绝妙的情报收集处。老板不二周助魅力十足，头脑也是一等一的精明，办案的时候如果能有他出手帮忙，手塚每每能减轻不少负担。但这次他也牵涉在案件中，就有些让人头疼了。  
问的重了，恐怕就此伤了和不二之间的交情，从此以后再想从不二这条在线获取情报就难了，问的轻了……手塚不禁暗暗摇头，他知道不二打太极的本事，恐怕自己和他磨上几个小时，如果不二不想开口，他也什么都问不出来。更何况他现在除了不二的车曾去过现场之外，还没有一条切实的证据，用什么理由去问，都是让人头痛的事情。

可是案件不能不办，乾被杀的案件已经引起了日本和美国上层之间的一丝骚动，为此老友真田弦一郎每天忙的焦头烂额，警局上下也闹了个鸡飞狗跳鸡犬不宁，连已经退居后勤的柳也出山展开调查，各方面都在忙碌，负责这个案件的手塚总不能枯坐在办公室等着下属汇报进展。

所以，他犹豫再三，还是亲自到“Sweet Trap”夜总会里来找不二了。谁曾想，这次竟然连不二的面也见不到。饶是手塚的涵养甚好，这会儿也有些不大痛快。他想了想，开口道：“既然不二老板现在没有时间，那么我就等到他有时间的时候……”

“不用等了。”手塚话未说完，不二就不疾不徐的从后面走了出来，眉眼带笑，一如往常。手塚抿抿嘴，朝不二迎了上去。向日吐吐舌头，溜到一边。出来混得久了，他自然知道什么时候是自己退下的时机。

看手塚主动过来，不二也就轻轻靠在吧台边坐下，支着二郎腿，身上披着一条和他的头发同色的亚麻色披肩，里面竟裸身穿着一件长及膝盖处的特大号衬衫，袖管挽起，裸着白皙的小腿和纤细的小臂，脚下很不般配似的蹑着双木屐，这样的装束在不二身上搭配起来，竟是说不出的媚惑迷人。

“你今天的打扮……”看到不二这种诱人的装扮吸引了来往于夜总会中不少人的觊觎，手塚不禁皱起了眉。

“不好看么？”不二却笑得格外愉快。

手塚迟疑了一下，终于还是开口道：“不是，你穿什么都很好看。”

由此可见手塚并不会调笑，这种场合如果换成忍足大概会说：其实你还是什么都不穿最好看。

但不二还是噗哧一声笑了出来，以手塚的个性，能够说出这样的话已经算是很不错的了。

看到不二的笑，手塚不禁有些失神。他想起自己第一次认识不二时的情景了，那时他也是为了查案，到这家夜总会来。

——为了菊丸英二和幸村精市同时送命的离奇案件。

那时候的不二也是这样对他笑着，然而同时却用一种自己一辈子都不会忘记的冰冷声音说：他绝对不能原谅杀死菊丸英二的人……

从那时开始手塚知道，原来这个黑道上令人闻名生畏的不二周助，对于自己重视的人存在这样执着的感情。

  
然而到现在这桩案件仍然被封存在档案库里，成了一桩无头公案。

当时据现场调查，幸村精市应当是死于菊丸英二之手，但菊丸又死在幸村的手枪之下。可是问题就来了：一个是在夜总会里工作，并无违法记录的黑道菜鸟；一个是潜力无限，正冉冉升起的警界新星，这两个生活完全没有交集的人有什么理由在完全没有争斗的情况下杀掉对方？于是这桩案件的真相石沉大海，直到今天仍是个谜。

那么……这次乾贞治的死呢？会不会再次演变成那样的局面？

手塚用力的摇了摇头，把脑海中的杂念赶了出去。不二的视线像是已经把手塚的想法了然于胸一般扫过手塚的脸颊，惹得手塚不免有些尴尬的轻咳了一声开口道：“不二正在忙？”

不二轻轻摇了摇头。“也已经没什么事了。”一边说着眼角的余光不为人注意似的瞥了瞥通向自己卧室的楼梯，一副言不由衷的模样。

“既然这样，我就长话短说。”看着不二的打扮，再想到不二刚刚可能有的“事”，手塚突然觉得胸前有些酸涩，他强捺住自己这种心情，语调平静的开口，“几天前，乾贞治被杀了。”

“乾贞治？”不二眼珠一转。“哪个乾贞治？”

“不二！”手塚耐着性子道，“就是那个药物专家，不过最近我们封锁了消息，媒体暂时还没有报导这个案子。”

“原来如此。不过我也从来不看新闻，那些记者的话我可没兴趣知道呐……”不二这幅样子，简直就是在故意惹手塚发脾气。

手塚果然脸一沉，“这个案子很重要，牵涉到我国和美国的一些外交方面的事情，详情我不能多说，但是决不像寻常案件可以……”

“啊，对。”不二笑着抿了口酒，“乾贞治是重要人物，这个案子是牵涉到政界，甚至于牵涉到国际事务的大案子，和那些平民百姓的小命案有着天与地的差别，是不是？”

“你应该知道我没有这个意思。可是有些事情你总要把眼光放的更长远些……”

“道不同不相为谋。”不二勾起嘴角。“反正我是不明白手塚警官的官腔，您就去找那些能明白您心意的人共事好了。”

“不二，你知道我想要的只有……”

“忍足侑士。你一定要从我这里确认这个的话，我当然可以告诉你。”不二这次不笑了，双唇微动，吐出这么个名字来。“我回答完您的问题了，请问手塚警官，您可以离开了么？”

手塚叹了口气，拍拍不二的肩膀，推推眼镜转身离开了夜总会。远处，向日眨巴着眼睛望着手塚的背影，一脸的迷惑不解。他听的很清楚，不二提了忍足的名字。

对于一个坠入情网的人来说，世界上最能牵动心魂的莫过于心上人的名字了。那个手塚是警察……他会不会对侑士不利呢？虽然向日并没有加入组织，但是对于忍足一贯的所作所为，他多少是知道的，不然的话忍足也不会在杀死乾贞治以后叫他前去接应自己。

现在警察已经找到不二老板这里，而且不二老板也……那么侑士他莫非……一想到这点，向日的额头不禁沁出了几许冷汗。

不二遥遥看见向日的神情有异，轻轻的挑挑秀眉，朝向日招手。“岳人。”

“老板……”向日毕竟年轻，没有那么深的城府，刚刚听了不二对手塚提起忍足的名字，不免心里有些芥蒂，慢慢蹭到了不二面前。

“岳人……”不二轻轻的为站在自己面前的向日整理了一下头发，像个大哥哥似的拍拍他的头。“不用担心呐，事情很快就会结束的。”

向日茫然的眨着眼，完全不明白不二的话中究竟是什么意思。

不二却不理会向日的满腹疑窦，咯咯的笑了起来。


	7. 迹部景吾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忍足攻。

“你醒了？”仿若从头顶传来的高傲声音，让忍足猛地坐了起来。

“这是哪里？”忍足揉着脑袋打量四周。

“本大爷家。”原本坐在一旁靠背椅里的迹部站起身，轻轻掸掸白衬衫上的褶皱。“你已经睡了一整天了，看来乾贞治的药真是名不虚传。”

“乾贞治？”忍足心里微微一动。“这和乾有什么关系？”

“当然有关系。”迹部挑眉。“你不知道迷昏你的河村隆和乾贞治是朋友么？他用的药当然是乾贞治的作品。”

“朋友？！”忍足瞪大了眼睛，觉得有些尴尬。如今再想起河村对于自己所做的种种，不禁使忍足猜测这是河村在为死去的乾做出的一种复仇行动。而自己，就是主动送上门的白痴。

迹部好整以暇的等着忍足恢复平静，然后用一种懒洋洋的语调开口。“你怎么不问问，我是谁？”

“因为我认识你。”忍足很快恢复了常态，虽然没有戴眼镜，却一如平时的温文。“日本首富，迹部景吾总裁。”

其实，迹部家族出名并不只是因为富有，更是因为这个家族和政坛有着千丝万缕的联系。不过，这个大财团的总裁、掌控财团内百分之六十五股份的最大股东迹部景吾公开露面的场合反而不是很多。迹部氏向来深谙如何凸显出自己不凡地位和树大招风这两者之间的平衡。而如今的总裁迹部景吾，更是此道中的佼佼者。

“认识本大爷？”听到忍足的评价，迹部的笑意深了几分。“仅仅是认识而已么？”

迹部这句话一出口，倒让忍足丈二和尚摸不到头脑，不知道迹部这句话究竟有何深意。他本来就对自己醒来以后竟然在迹部家这件事想不明白，现在听迹部的话中古怪，一时间不知应该说些什么。

“忍足侑士。”迹部沉默半晌，突然开口。

“嗯？”虽然以忍足的身份，不至于怕了迹部，但是面对这位动一动也能影响整个日本的大富翁，忍足应对时也难免会十分谨慎。

“你，不记得本大爷了对不对。”迹部这话好像是在提问，但实际上却是肯定的语气，倒是有九分像之前忍足对河村说话时的那种味道。

“……我们……过去是认识的？”听了迹部的这句话，即使是平素能做到喜怒不形于色的忍足，此时也不禁色变。“你知道我的过去，是不是？”

“是。”虽然忍足瞪圆了双眼的样子很有点吓人，可迹部倒是连眉毛也没动一下，点了点头。“本大爷当然知道。”

忍足的嘴唇翕动了几下，喉头微颤，却说不出半句话来。心心念念想要知道的过去如今马上就可以从迹部的口中听到，他怎能不心情激动？“我……本以为河村一死，就再也不会有人知道真相了。”忍足一边试探的说着，一边偷瞅着迹部等他开口。

“怎么可能！”迹部眉梢轻挑，“不过，你相信我的话么？”

“嗯。”

“那么，我告诉你……本大爷所以认识你是因为……”迹部突然在忍足的床边坐了下来，带着一丝华丽的笑，附在忍足耳边轻声道：“……你是本大爷的情人。”

“哈？”

情人？和这位跺跺脚能让日本晃一晃的大老板么？忍足露出不知是哭是笑的奇怪表情，身子朝后退了半寸，视线却正迎上迹部一双碧蓝如波的眼。那双眼睛里蕴含着太多的东西，忍足自诩聪明，却发现自己一时间竟看不透。但有一点可以确定，这双眼以及它的主人，实在是太美了。忍足不是没有在报纸杂志电视等媒体中见过迹部，也赞叹过他确是个翩翩佳公子，但却从没想过他本人能够迷人到这种程度。

如果说向日是单纯无垢般的天真可爱，不二是举手投足间的清纯诱人，那么眼前的迹部就是自然而然的天生磁体，单是在他身边就是身处于他的魅力磁场中，令人实在难以抵御。这一认知，让忍足下意识的吞了口唾沫。

迹部察觉到忍足的反应，勾起嘴角，“你还是老样子。”

“呵呵，原来我从过去就是这样的么？”忍足稍稍觉得有些尴尬。听迹部的语气，倒好像确实和自己很熟悉。

“是啊……”迹部像是驾轻就熟般不着痕迹的抓着忍足的手，忍足心念一动，却没有抗拒。他确实感觉得到，这双手给他某种熟悉的感觉。或者我真的是你的情人？既然这样，我为什么会失去记忆，并且和你分开呢？忍足唇边浮现一丝苦笑。

“你在怪本大爷。”迹部突然自己松开了手，叹了口气。“本大爷的眼力看得出来，你……在生我的气。”

忍足口吻中带着刻意的谄媚。“我怎么敢生迹部大人的气呢？”

“别想骗本大爷。”迹部的口气毫不客气，视线更是锐利。“事实上你认为本大爷……”

“对了，我怎么会在这里？”忍足打断了迹部的话别过头去，不想再继续这个话题。“还有，我什么时候可以离开这里？

“本大爷这次既然带你回来，就不会再让你走的……”迹部突然抓住了忍足的下巴，扳过他的头来。迹部的声音中自然而然的带着那种上位者的威严，令忍足即使在脱离了迹部的控制之后，也仍然无法把视线从迹部的脸上挪开。直到忍足意识到自己的唇正和迹部的唇相贴，迹部的舌头正在试图撬开自己的牙齿向更深的地方探入。

许久，迹部才停下来，盯着忍足的双眼。“忍足侑士。”

“嗯？”被迹部的这突然的吻弄得不明原因心神不定的忍足眼中尽是迷惑。

“抱我。”迹部这次用的不是本大爷，而是——我。“像过去那样，抱我。然后，我们再来谈过去的事。我绝对不能容忍侑士你用那样的眼神看着我。”

“呵呵，”忍足笑了。“好啊。”

故意无视了忍足那种让人不舒服的笑容，迹部轻轻的叹了口气，“侑士，还有句话我得告诉你。我……爱你，一直都很爱你……”

“喔？是么？”忍足轻笑出声，欺近迹部面前，轻轻抬手解着迹部衬衫的纽扣，直到他露出白皙的胸膛。“虽然我不记得过去的事情，不过……迹部似乎已经有所准备了？”盯着迹部俏立的乳头，忍足的语调轻佻暧昧，一边说解开迹部的裤扣，伸出一只手揽着迹部的腰肢，另一只手驾轻就熟的一抽，便把迹部的西裤褪到他脚下。

“唔嗯。”迹部咬着唇点了点头，配合的任忍足一件件脱去自己的衣衫，直至身上只留了一件衬衣。

“迹部的身子真漂亮。”和之前挑逗调戏的声音不同，忍足这句话的语气倒是很真诚。迹部确实很漂亮迷人，无论是脸蛋还是身体。毕竟是大少爷出身，娇生惯养的人，皮肤保养的很好，如丝般的触感让忍足不禁为之迷醉。

或许正因为这句话语出真诚，从刚才一直还算沉稳的迹部闭上了双眼，脸颊泛起了淡淡的胭脂般的红晕，下体的分身也跃跃欲试起来。

忍足微微一笑，伸手轻弹了一下迹部分身的前端，引得原本紧闭双眼的迹部猛地睁开了双眼。“迹部要看着我呀，这样才能确定，抱你的人是我……”

迹部颇有几分不愿似的咬了咬唇，瞥了一眼面前的忍足，抬起手环住了忍足的脖子，送上轻轻的一吻，而后开口道：“好，如你所愿，本大爷会一直看着你，直到你……变回原来的忍足侑士为止！”  
这句话说的掷地有声，令忍足也不免微微一愣。

“继续吧……”迹部展颜而笑，仿佛正在盛开的华美蔷薇。

“如迹部大人所愿。”忍足的失神也不过是一瞬间的事，他随即便恢复了常态，带着挑逗的笑容，伸手一边熟练的把玩着迹部的分身，一边温柔的爱抚着迹部的乳头，然后把吻细碎的落在迹部的额头、鼻尖、脸颊、锁骨上。忍足一边轻吻着时而抬起头望向迹部，迹部果然如自己所承诺的那样，一直看着忍足的所作所为，视线中带有一丝羞涩忸怩，但更多的，却是某种深刻的情谊。

迹部的这种视线使忍足的动作更加温柔，相对的，也就更快的点燃了迹部的欲望，迹部的分身在忍足的手中变得精神抖擞，顶端已分泌出了清亮的体液。忍足的手微微松开，朝迹部的后穴滑去。“迹部……你有没有润滑剂？”听着迹部渐渐情动的喘息声，忍足也一边在迹部耳边吹着气一边开口问。

迹部抬起手抚摸着忍足的脸颊，“没有……就直接插进去吧。”

“这样做你会受伤的。”忍足微微拧起了眉。

迹部的回答比任何诱惑都让人血脉贲张：“只要是你的话……受一点伤又有什么关系……”

“迹部……”

“叫我小景。”迹部紧紧的抱了一下面前的忍足，“以前你一直都这么叫我。”

“小景……”忍足虽然改了口，却还是不放心的看了看迹部。“你确定就让我这么……？”

迹部毫不犹豫的点了点头。“嗯。”

忍足的手指轻轻的刺入了迹部的小穴，“我知道了。”

先只用一根手指，不会让人觉得那么的难以忍受，等到欲望被彻底点燃的时候，某些痛感往往反而会转变为欲望的催化剂，这样迹部也就不会觉得痛苦了。

即使迹部说可以不用润滑剂，忍足也并不想要硬性冲刺进入迹部的体内。刚一碰触到那里的时候，忍足就清楚的确定，迹部并不是嗜好男色的那类人，他的后庭根本不可能马上适应自己的粗大。如果自己真的硬是插入，迹部一定会受伤，这是忍足心里所不能接受的。

不过这一认知让忍足感觉有些奇怪，他自认对这个大富豪并没有什么特别的好感，而且事实上迹部刚才并没有说错，他的内心深处，对于这个知道自己过去，但是这些年来却仍然风头无俩毫无动作的大人物怀有某种深深的恨意。既然这样，那么借着这个机会发泄自己的怒气不是很好么？何必要在这种事上面怜香惜玉，何况又是他主动不愿意使用润滑剂？

但是如今自己却疼惜迹部到了这种地步……忍足的唇边浮现出一抹自嘲的笑，在迹部体内的手指也已经加到了第三根，这样循序渐进，虽然不适感仍然存在，但总不至于撕裂受伤了。

“快……快点……进来吧……”虽说忍足也是一番好意，但是那手指不住的摩擦体内的敏感点，还是让迹部的欲望达到了一触即发的高涨程度，只是忍足很有技巧性的爱抚使得迹部还没有达到高潮的程度。

再这样下去，那种快感便会成为一种难以忍耐的痛苦。之前尝过这种滋味的忍足此时当然没有这种作弄迹部的心情，于是他轻轻揽住迹部的身体，调整着位置，将肉棒顶住了臀部的缝隙。

迹部嘴上虽然催促忍足，但真的感觉到肉棒顶在自己臀缝的时候，肉体还是忍不住本能的微微颤抖。

“放松……”忍足轻吻着迹部，“小景不是说了是我就没关系么？”

“当、当然！”迹部的倔强仿佛又被忍足激发出来了，“来吧……”

忍足轻轻一笑，沉下腰。

肉棒当然是手指不能相比的粗大和炙热，但是这感觉真的慢慢侵入迹部体内的时候，他却不禁觉得有些安心。那个人，那个自己所爱的人，又一次的和自己合而为一……

真的很痛，没有用润滑剂，而仅仅用手指开拓过的甬道口毕竟是过于狭窄了，一种被撕裂似的痛感一直从尾椎骨窜上脊椎，但那疼痛却让迹部觉得此时此刻变得如此的真实。

 

——忍足侑士，就在自己的身边，不是做梦。

 

“小景，痛么？”

“不……不痛……”迹部的脸色一白，却仍然这么开口回答。

“呵呵……不用逞强喔……”

“没、没关系……”感觉到忍足已经缓缓的全部进入，迹部的脸上露出释然的笑。“侑士……想动的话就动……呜啊……”

“我就知道，小景会这样说的……”忍足不等迹部的话说完，就开始进行活塞运动。“感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”

“嗯……侑士……”

“痛？”

“不，没关、关系……我、我知道……侑士……很……恨我吧……”虽然被忍足的大力冲撞弄得难以发出连贯的字句，但迹部却仍努力的述说着自己的心情。“如果这样能、能让……啊啊……你……”

“这种时候……不要说话！”忍足微微拧起了眉。不要说话啊，尤其不要说这种话。

“不，我必须……啊嗯……告诉、告诉你……我……一直想让你忘掉过去的事情。”迹部的眼睛里仿佛能滴出水来，但却仍然直勾勾的盯着眼前的忍足。“但是，我从来都不许你忘了本大爷……”

高傲如迹部，所能做的最大限度的诱惑，也就是这主动的吻了。但是每当忍足的双唇和迹部的双唇相触，他的心头都不由自主的涌起一种淡淡的柔情，这是在平时的SEX中所不曾有过的感受。

或者，在过去，他和迹部，真的是如此真挚的相爱着？爱得即使失去了和迹部有关的记忆，也仍然能从肉体相亲时回忆起那种温馨？

“啊啊……”本就濒临高潮的迹部，在忍足一连串狂风骤雨般的撞击下，很快喷洒出了精华的种子，点点白渍洒在两人的胸腹之间。

高潮后的松软感让迹部臀部的肌肉也变得松弛，也使得忍足的抽插更为滑顺。尽管精神和肉体上都格外疲惫，但迹部仍强撑着眼皮看着自己身上的忍足。

“侑士……你在……”

“嗯……我……在……”

“再也……不要离开我了……”迹部带着渴望的眼神，让忍足实在无法抵御。

“唔，嗯……我再也不离开了。”答应的一瞬，忍足也在迹部的体内射出了自己的欲望。

“哈……”与此同时，迹部也长出了一口气，身子彻底软倒在忍足怀里。

看着迹部的疲态，忍足不禁想到，自己昏睡的这一天里，莫非迹部一直没合过眼……看着迹部眼中淡淡的红色血丝，忍足倒抽了一口冷气，他好像真的非常的累。“累了的话……就睡吧……小景……”

“嗯……”忍足的这句话像是绝佳的催眠曲，让迹部不由自主的闭上了眼睛。“别离开我……”

“小景……”抱着因疲累而昏睡过去的迹部，忍足的声音温柔得令人吃惊。“我一直在这里，再也不离开你了……”

 

因为……我回来了。


	8. 手塚国光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有极轻微强迫情节，忍足攻。

盯着出现在自己面前的忍足，手塚的眉间挤成了川字形。

  
他今天为了案子奔波了一天，肉体上的疲惫还在其次，精神上实在是累极了。本以为这种时候忍足应该都不会出现，没想到一推开房门，就看见忍足风度翩翩的举着酒杯坐在自家客厅里。

“国光，干嘛那么拘谨？”

忍足唇畔带笑的样子，并没有让手塚的神情松懈下来，相反的，手塚的表情更加凝重起来。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”忍足一挑眉，随后恍然大悟般的一击掌，随即又颦眉道。“国光是问我这次为什么要杀人，还是问我为什么要来找你？”

“……”手塚被忍足戏弄的有些无语，索性一语不发，等着忍足自己开口。

“好啦好啦……”忍足像是哄孩子一样的牵着手塚的手一同坐下，把手里的高脚酒杯放在茶几上，然后暧昧的揽住手塚的肩头。“乾贞治的案子，查得怎么样？不过，我想不二已经告诉过你了吧？”

“嗯。”手塚点了点头，脸色依然不怎么好看，但是忍足既然问到了，他也就开口道：“我已经发现不二名下的车曾经出入过乾住的大厦……”他语气一顿，不知道该不该说下去，他已经从不二的口中证实了凶手就是眼前的忍足。若是当着忍足的面说这种话，又好像有些不大妥当。

手塚这话一出口，忍足就明白了。备受不二宠爱的向日，显然被不二保护的相当周密。明知道向日肯定会忍不住给忍足帮忙，不二也不想把他牵扯进去，而宁可把矛头引向自己。果然自己对向日那孩子只顾利用，珍惜实在远比不上不二，想到这点，忍足心头不禁浮起一丝一晃而过的愧疚之意。

不过如果不是手塚，别人是根本不可能查到那些车是出自不二名下的，因此忍足的表情仍然格外轻松：“别人应该不知道吧？”

“嗯。”手塚点了点头，终于开口道：“这次为什么这么不小心？”

“不小心？国光你这话是从何说起……”忍足眯起了眼睛，那表情让手塚不由得想起不二。

手塚眉头紧锁。“以你的实力，不留下任何马脚应该不成问题吧？”

“但是那样的话，不会太无趣么？”忍足轻轻吻吻手塚的脸颊，“而且我也没有理由来见国光了呀。”

“忍足……”手塚不自在的推开忍足，“不要这样。我知道，你来找我，应该还有别的事吧？”

“国光啊国光，周助和你一样聪明，但是他向来比你更清楚什么事情该说，什么事情不该说。”忍足的脸微微一沉，“偶尔难得胡涂一点，不是很好么？”

“忍足，我是警察，不是夜总会老板，我的责任和职务就是揭露真相。”

“真的？”望着手塚一本正经的模样，忍足反而又笑了，笑容里很有些嘲讽的味道。

手塚老脸一红。确实，他已经知道凶手就是忍足，但是他并没有打算把忍足绳之以法。有很多事情，即使知道真相，也无法去主持正义，事情总是这样。

“其实我只是很想看到国光你而已……”忍足的语气竟像是由不得人不信。“起码在看到你的时候，我能真正的做我自己。这个，或者是因为国光你虽然看起来很聪明，但同时也很单纯的缘故吧？”

“单纯某种意义上等于愚蠢。”虽然忍足的话对手塚的心里造成了一定的触动，然而他却仍然面不改色的开口反驳。

“你说的没错。”这次忍足没有和手塚争论。“所以越是单纯的人就越容易造成严重的后果。”

这句话话中有话的味道，即使是手塚真的单纯到愚蠢的程度也听得出来。但是手塚完全无法反驳，因为他知道忍足所说的毫无疑问是对的。

“国光啊，你有时候真的是执着到让我觉得意外……”忍足就趁着手塚稍微一愣的功夫抓紧了他的手，然后继续柔声道。“不过这些事的责任不该由你背负。就像是周助为了菊丸的事情一直在生我的气，但是他的怒火也本不该由我承受……”

手塚很想说一句不二岂止是生气而已，但是话到嘴边又咽了回去，转成一句简单的：“是么？”

“没有办法，从幸村派菊丸潜入组织想一探究竟的那天起，菊丸自己大概就已经做好死亡的觉悟了。细说起来，为了维护组织，我当时的决定并没有问题，真正犯了错误的其实应该是把这样的菊丸当作弟弟一样疼爱的不二才对。”忍足一脸遗憾似的摇着头，但环住手塚肩头的手，却把手指送到了手塚的嘴边。“而且国光你应该和我一样清楚，如果不是你的情报，我是无法察觉菊丸的卧底身份的。所以，周助的怒火，其实你也应该帮我分担吧？不过我可不希望你们两个再有什么纠纷，所以坏人就由我一个人做吧！反正这种角色我也已经很习惯了……”

手塚一脸疑惑的看着忍足的动作。“忍足……”

“很久没考察过手塚的实战技巧了，让我看看你的功夫有没有退步。”忍足的手指并没有从手塚嘴边让开的意思。

手塚略微犹疑了片刻，终于张开嘴，将忍足的手指含进口中。

“国光，还记得我第一次抱你么？”忍足一边享受着手塚的舌头舔舐自己手指的感觉，一边说。“手塚虽然最后很舒服，却还是不喜欢。”

手塚强迫自己把精神集中在面前忍足的手指上，努力的告诫自己专心眼前的工作就好，不要听了忍足的话，就想起过去的事情来。

但忍足今天的兴致却很好似的，继续道：“那个时候的国光还真是很执着呢，直到认可了组织也是在为国家效力这一事实以后，才终于愿意加入组织。啊，说起来那时候我说服国光的过程还真是……啊……”

忍足的话被迫中断，因为手塚报复似的轻轻用牙齿咬了一下忍足的手指。忍足停下话头，似笑非笑的盯着身边的手塚。“国光，你就那么不愿意想起那件事么？可是很遗憾呢，我不打算让你忘记……你是组织的成员这件事……永远都不……”

察觉到忍足的另一只手正抚摸着自己的腹肌，手塚微微有些发抖。锻炼有素的腹部没有一丝赘肉，而是呈现出优美的肌肉线条，但忍足却知道，那优美的线条恰恰是手塚身体上的死穴之一。手指尖轻轻拂过，就足以诱使手塚在自己怀里惹人心动的轻轻颤抖。然后是腹肌上方的那个圆形的疤痕——那是一枚子弹留下的，也正是因为那次受伤，手塚才认识了忍足。

手塚还记得那时候忍足一如现在这样笑着，居高临下的盯着身受重伤的自己。本以为是敌人的家伙，居然会对自己说“来吧，如果是你的话，加入我们也很不错啊！”

“我不会忘记的。”手塚用自己最大的定力吐出这句话之后，就吐出忍足的手指，紧咬牙关不敢再开口。他明白忍足轻而易举的就能够使自己发出羞耻的声音，自然想要克制自己不至于到太过丢脸的处境。

忍足自然明白手塚的想法，顺势让手塚伏在自己的膝上，从手塚口中抽出的手指沾满了手塚自己的唾液，濡湿的手指就这么潜入手塚的裤内，抚摸着干燥的狭缝，指尖试探似的轻点着手塚紧闭的小穴。

手塚不自在的下意识想要逃开忍足的动作，但是忍足的手就在自己的裤内，即使扭动身体，也无法闪开。

反而惹得忍足笑道：“啊呀，国光你这样扭动，是在邀请我么？”

手塚顿时不敢动弹。

忍足顺势滑进手塚体内一指，直接按向手塚最敏锐的一点，轻轻的搓揉。

生理反应到底不是这么轻而易举就能够控制的住的，尤其是面对忍足这种“专家”的时候，手塚不免就显得太嫩了。即使不想有感觉，但是被忍足从体内对前列腺进行按摩，还是让手塚的分身开始微微勃起。

手塚伏在忍足身上，下身的变化自然瞒不过忍足。晓得手塚稍有情动，忍足立刻抽出手指，戏弄似的轻拍手塚的屁股示意他可以起身了。“我们去房间里吧。”在起身的一瞬忍足就顺势强势的揽住手塚的颈子，也由不得手塚不答应。

手塚身上的皮肤很白，白的近乎透明，而且他好像是天生不会脸红的类型，无论是情动，还是觉得羞涩难堪，手塚的脸颊永远白皙的让女人也为之羡慕。但是这种白皙，反而因为格外符合手塚的个性而为他增添了几许性感和媚态。

譬如现在，忍足熟练的把玩套弄着手塚的分身，手塚也紧闭着双眼不敢去看自己现在的处境，但即使如此，手塚的皮肤仍白皙如玉而毫无常人会有的红晕。许是感觉到忍足欣赏艺术品一般的视线，手塚益发闭紧了双眼。  
“国光，你的乳尖站起来了喔……”  
“国光，你这里也很精神喔……”

……

对于忍足挑逗的话语，手塚只当自己没有听到，但是当然不可能真的充耳不闻。结果就是自己根本无法抵御忍足这种手段高竿的调情，手塚的分身终于在忍足的把玩下开始分泌出浓稠的液体。

忍足很满意的用指尖蘸取了液体涂抹在手塚的小穴，充当润滑剂的代替，然后手指便肆意的开始开垦。时而轻柔时而粗鲁的动作，让手塚竟然有种后庭仿佛快要融化掉一般的错觉，而身前的分身，更是涨大到让手塚自己难以想象的程度。可以预见，如果忍足继续这样爱抚手塚的私处，可能单靠后面就足以让手塚射精也说不定。

但是忍足显然并不打算这么做，他伸出手扼住手塚分身的根部，然后把自己的分身逼近手塚的花蕾。“国光，要我进去么？”

手塚苦闷的皱着眉，却仍是一语不发。忍足像是早就预见到手塚的反应，也并不顺势继续挑逗要挟手塚到他必须说出邀请的语句为止，而是自己主动的把分身向手塚体内送去。

但忍足的分身越是温柔的进入，越让手塚的表情难堪。

插入又稍微抽出，然后再稍微深一点的插入，再稍稍抽出的动作不停反复着，仿佛在等待手塚适应这种行为。

假如是被忍足强行侵犯，反而会让手塚从心理上稍稍轻松一些。然而忍足却采取了温柔以待。缓慢的插入，虽然不痛，却让手塚觉得在心理上难以忍受。这样的做爱，就好像是……自己心甘情愿的一样……

温柔的入侵，再温柔的抽送，明明想着自己是被侵犯，但感觉却仍然该死的好。手塚死死的咬着下唇到了几乎出血的地步，但是却仍然无法抑制自己喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟：“唔嗯……”

和当年几乎一模一样。虽然并非是完全心甘情愿的和忍足上床，但忍足却带给自己无法想象的快感。就在忍足的分身抵上手塚快感源头的一瞬，一股前所未有的酥麻感席卷手塚全身。手塚几乎可以感觉到自己的小穴开始收缩，紧紧的捉住忍足的分身不肯松开一般。

“啊啊，国光咬的这么紧，我想动起来很难呢，放松一点喔……”忍足俯下身，靠近手塚的耳边轻声笑道：“国光不用急，我会喂饱你的……”

对于忍足淫亵的话语无法反驳，手塚只有自我催眠一般的告诫自己放松身体。或者是这种心理暗示起到了很好的作用，忍足稍稍察觉括约肌的阻力稍稍减小，于是立刻开始摇挺腰部。然而每一次运动，都不曾离开手塚快感的根源。

“嗯啊……”在强大的快感面前，手塚觉得即使是紧咬牙关也无法做到，令人心醉的甜腻喘息不受控制的从手塚口中滑落，同时给予作为攻方的忍足极大的满足感。

“国光的身体……”忍足亦感觉到自己的欲望渐渐开始在手塚体内涨大，终于忍不住加快了抽送的频率和力度。“和过去一样的……美妙……啊……”

一边说着，忍足终于松开了对手塚分身的钳制。手塚的精液不受控制的飞溅的同时，忍足自己也在手塚的体内释放出了自己的欲望。

激情过后，手塚闭着眼睛躺在床上，任由忍足摆弄。忍足倒是相当体贴的帮手塚做好了整理收尾的工作，还帮他盖好了被子，然后自己也在手塚身边睡下。

“国光，这是最后一次实战考察了。”忍足眯起眼，看着鸵鸟似的闭着眼的手塚。“之后，我要取回我所有遗失的记忆。我要拿回真正属于我的东西。”

“嗯。”

“所以以后我不会再对你做这种事了。”

“嗯。”

“国光，这一切就交给你了。”

“嗯。”

“呵呵，国光乖，睡吧。”

“嗯。”手塚一直本能的响应着——不知道忍足的声音是不是真的有催眠的魔力，还是这场欢娱消耗了手塚太多的体力，早在忍足帮他盖好被子的时候，他就已经不能自已的陷入了睡眠之中。

手塚迷迷糊糊的睁开眼时，天刚蒙蒙亮，平时早睡早起养成的良好生物钟，让手塚没有睡懒觉的习惯。他从床头柜上摸过眼镜带上，转过头才发现自己身边已是空无一人，昨晚发生的一切，仿佛从未发生过。若不是身体里还残存着轻微的钝痛，手塚真要怀疑昨夜自己看到忍足的事是一场梦了。

随后，他模模糊糊的忆起昨晚忍足的话：忍足走了，去取回属于他的东西，那他还会再回来么？

手塚不安的望向窗外，今天的天色格外的阴沉。

他不知道忍足要去找谁，可不知为何，他有种预感——自己或许不会再见到忍足侑士这个人了。


	9. 忍足侑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想PLAY。

 

紧抱着自己的双臂让忍足觉得有些透不过气来，可偏偏又还难以挣脱这样让自己感到安全的臂膀。

 

_紧紧拥抱着人的感觉是那么美好，像是怀里温暖的人儿把忍足自觉冰冷的心都捂热了一般的舒畅，让人根本不舍得放开手去。_

 

察觉到抱着自己的手渐渐下移，忍足的唇边勾勒出了诱人的弧度，事实上单是那拥抱便让他情难自已了。而现在，犹如在勾勒着自己分身的形状般的美妙感觉，更让忍足情动不已。

 

_顺势把手向对方下身移去，手指尖开始熟练的描绘着怀中人性器的形状，满意的感受着怀中人焦躁难耐而不自觉加重了喘息的反应，忍足笑得像只偷腥成功的猫。_

 

  
**“啊……嗯……”低沉的娇喘声，让人很容易猜想出这房间里正在发生着某些无比香艳的事。甜腻的声音仿佛在昭告着声音的主人已经无法克制自己满溢的情欲。**

 

  
感受到对方的手指和自己的性器直接接触的一瞬，忍足的身子不由打了个哆嗦。并不是觉得冷，也并非是觉得害怕，但是这样仿佛无法解释自己的反应，那么，是因为……绝顶兴奋吧？

 

_温柔的拉开裤链，把尚显柔软的肉棒从织物的包裹中取出的时候，忍足满意的察觉到对方的战栗，这种战栗极妙的挑逗着忍足的情绪，“只是这样就有感觉了？”忍足挑逗的印下一吻。_

 

皮肤与皮肤相接触，那陌生而又熟悉的触感让忍足认知到自己正在被套弄分身。被手指纠缠套弄的分身，仿佛快要融化掉一般的甘美感觉如病毒般的扩散到全身。

 

_将怀中人的分身握进手中的一瞬，忍足就满意的听到了对方的一声低低的娇吟。而随着自己手指的套弄，房间里渐渐回荡起的淫靡声响，传入忍足的耳中，犹如浇在干柴上的滚油，现在只需要一点点的火种，就足以……_

 

手指带给自己分身的那强烈快感，这样激烈的爱抚，让忍足觉得连双脚也微微发软，麻痹的感觉传遍全身。“啊啊……嗯……”忍足的身体不受控制的向后仰去，飞溅的热液让房间里飘散着一种麝香的气息。

 

_忍足熟练的翻弄着伞端，甚至连沟回和顶端的小孔也不放过，这样的爱抚显然不是对方所能够承受的，不一会儿，他便敏锐的感觉到对方的身体在一瞬间僵直。忍足立刻用手接住喷射出的白色精液。_

 

刚刚射精过后的身体显得有些无力，但幸亏身后有人让自己依靠，忍足释然般的依靠着对方的胸膛，然后察觉到对方的一只手已经不老实的在自己的胸前活跃起来。

 

_趁着对方刚刚射精靠着自己身体发软无力动弹的时刻，忍足老练的伸出手，开始把玩怀中人胸前娇艳的突起，满意的看着那突起因自己的玩弄而变得鲜红挺立。_

 

一只手在玩弄自己的胸部，而另一方面，刚刚还在抚慰着自己分身的那只手，已经自然而然的滑入了忍足的双腿间，伸进了臀缝里。手指上的白色精液，刚好成为进攻忍足后穴的绝佳润滑剂，忍足只来得及发出一声嘤咛，三根手指便已经戳进了后庭。

 

_由于对方刚才的射精，忍足的手上满是精液，看着怀中人娇羞的模样，忍足却浑然不介意手上黏腻的触感，而是顺势把手伸进了对方的股缝，借着精液的滑润，把手指送进了对方的菊穴，空着的那只手还不忘继续揉捏对方胸前的两抹嫣红。_

 

刺入后方的手指既没有通常的分身那么的粗大，又比分身更加曲直自如，每当对方的指尖抚过体内最敏感的那一点的瞬间，忍足的身体就不受控制似的微微弹起。

 

_忍足很有经验的把手指在甬道中来回逡巡，他明明对怀中人儿的敏感点了若指掌，却仍故意的只有在“偶然”的情况下，才用指尖抚过那里，看着对方如鱼儿般扭动着身体，忍足的心里竟觉得格外满足。_

 

受到来自内部前列腺处的强烈刺激，忍足刚刚发泄过不久的分身已经再次傲然挺立，分泌出汩汩的液体，顺着柱身一直流到会阴。“把我的手都弄湿了呢……”对方戏谑的声音，让忍足的双颊红得犹如火烧。

 

_男人的弱点已经完全被忍足握于股掌之间，忍足的笑意愈发浓重，他能感觉到经由自己的刺激，对方已经再次点燃了欲火，刚刚发泄过的分身再度挺立，浓滑湿润的体液使得忍足的戳刺挖弄更加便利。_

 

明明被挖弄得已经觉得有些疼痛的花蕾，却像是不舍得对方的手离开一般的愈发紧紧收缩，耳中听得到对方的嘲弄，神经一跳一跳的仿佛要冲破躯壳蹿出来的快感，让忍足欲仙欲死。

 

_随着抠挖的动作对方已经渐渐习惯，忍足也开始改变战略，手指在甬道退出再深入。只是在抽插的过程中，却意外的遇到了绝大的阻力，花蕾的抽动，像是在阻止手指的退出，这个认知让忍足不禁轻笑出声。_

 

快感明明已经如此强烈，对方却仍不打算放过忍足，而是用力把手指伸进甬道，画着圈的从肛肠里面按压着前列腺，像是在做按摩一般。本就无法克制的娇喘无法克制的自唇间滑落，随之而出的，是满蓄的精液……

 

_既然抽插受到括约肌的阻碍，忍足干脆把手指直接刺入最深处，用力的按在那快乐的源泉上，直到对方发出要哭出来一般的声音，再次喷射出白浊的激情。_

 

**看了看自己满地满手的白浊污液，下身的一片狼藉，忍足转头望向身后镜子里的自己，忽然放纵的仰头大笑起来，然后笑吟吟的开口：“BOSS，好久不见。”**

 


	10. 真实的结局

手塚觉得，自从自己认识了忍足以后，总有很多意想不到的事情发生，不管是好的，还是坏的。就像他最开始也没有想过，乾贞治这件这么令自己头痛、不知该如何遮掩的案子，就这么消弭于无形中了。但是这个结果是好还是坏，一时之间手塚倒真的无法作出判断。

关于乾贞治一案的调查已被无声无息的挂了起来，为这件事，柳软硬皆施的来找过自己好几次了。可是就算是自己想查就能够有效么？手塚不禁苦笑，作为组织的成员，不，确切说是作为组织的副首领之一，他会像当初那样单纯的认定，只要找到凶手，一切就可以解决？

是的，他也知道谁是凶手，凶手是忍足侑士，这事非但自己知道，还有很多人也知道。如果不是作为情报商人的河村隆死了，手塚毫不怀疑柳也会知道。向8出高价寻求情报的人不正是柳么？

虽说乾的死让真田的立场变得很艰难，同时也害他背了个不小的黑锅。但是政界就是这样，总要有人做出牺牲，以换取最大的利益。

就像乾的死一样。乾所研究出的药物意义实在太重大了，若是被别的国家弄到手，日本官方的政客大佬们是死也不会甘心的，但若是不交出乾和药方，又顶不住美国施加的压力。

所以为了解决这个矛盾，就交给作为秘密间谍组织首领兼骨干的忍足侑士出面处理。只要除掉了乾，删掉了药方，又找不到罪犯，美国方面就拿日本政府没辙。这就是政府打的好主意。

他们那群白痴政客什么都不知道，他们根本不知道发生在他们的优秀特工忍足侑士身上的事情，他们也不知道这些年来为了支持组织能够维持下去，手塚和不二花了多少心思。

被忍足劝诱加入组织的手塚怎么也没想过，有那么一天，要留下忍足继续担任BOSS的职务，竟然是这么难的一件事。尽管对忍足有着这样那样的意见，可有时候手塚仍不免有些同情忍足，他知道忍足一直以来内心中的天人交战。

或者真的应该放他自由了，或者早就应该放他自由了，在他当初想要离开的时候。为什么几年前的自己会那么愚蠢的相信不二的建议，执着于所谓的爱国精神和奉献精神，以至于对忍足的引退计划横加干涉最终导致事情演变到后来那般难以收拾。

但是那个时候的忍足侑士，掌握着组织的全部情况，手塚又怎能坐视忍足独自离开组织去逍遥快活？

于是百试百灵的乾氏妙药再次派上了用场。组织还是按照原先的样子在运作着，没人知道BOSS也曾一度想要抽身，没人知道在BOSS身上发生了什么事。

只是当忍足第一次当着不二的面认为组织的BOSS是另有其人的时候，手塚终于觉得，自己可能做了不得了的错事。

可惜手塚觉悟的迟了。这世界上已经出现了两个忍足侑士。

两个忍足一样的具备诱人的魔力，一样的能够熟练的运用Sweet Trap，无论是在执行任务的时候，还是在驾驭下属的时候。

不二私下开玩笑似的说，看着忍足有时会相信自己不过是刚刚加入组织的小兵，甚至还听命于他的时候，心情总是会特别的“难过”。当然，他的脸上可丝毫看不出难过的意思。

手塚终于明白，自己还是上了不二的当。

自从忍足下令菊丸杀死了和他单线接头的幸村，又当着不二的面杀掉菊丸之后，不二便再也无法像从前那样，继续忠心耿耿的做BOSS的副手了。

即使后来知道菊丸其实是警方派来的卧底也没用，不二认定的人和事，别人是无法扭转他的想法的。

 

所以不二更喜欢“欣赏”那样的忍足，甚至一次次的让他去冒了不少风险。那些日子手塚常暗自感慨，当初拉拢自己加入组织的忍足，不愧是组织的BOSS，他的实力确实令人叹服，虽然手段可能让正人君子们不齿。

不过君子们想要的东西，就是我们用不齿的手段帮他们取回来的呀……不知为何常常会在手塚面前恢复BOSS意识的忍足经常这样自嘲似的说，对于使用Sweet Trap亦浑不介意。

但是手塚知道实情并非如此，起码忍足自己的心里也一直在进行激烈的斗争，厌倦这种日子的忍足，和已经对这种生活麻木的忍足，无时无刻不在交锋。

 

有时候手塚不禁怀疑，忍足或者已经疯了。

但是对于其他人，比如憎恨忍足的不二，以及忍足更上面的BOSS而言，这样的忍足侑士很好，或者说只要是能完成任务就好——管他是疯子还是傻子呆子，能完成任务，达成他们的目的就够了。

于是组织里呈现出了诡异的情况，作为BOSS的忍足，在这些年里和组织里的普通成员一样，奔波于世界各地，为了不同的理由和目的使用各种方法甚至于是不惜牺牲色相牺牲身体。同时他也仍然是BOSS，总是在恰当的时候出现，统领全局，和上面周旋，对下面统御。

组织里只有不二和手塚知道BOSS的真实身份，只要他们不说，不必担心已经可以骗过自己的忍足发现自己和BOSS本是同一个人的问题，除非某一天忍足的两个人格合二为一。只是这种情况要维持到什么时候，手塚无从知晓。

结果，就在这种时刻，忍足不知原因的突然来和手塚告别，决定寻找所谓遗失的记忆，然后，情报商人河村隆被杀了，现场被伪装的很好，堪称完美。但正因如此，手塚反而更能确定，杀死河村的人，应该就是为了寻回记忆的忍足侑士，但他本人却就此下落不明。

当乾的谋杀案被高高挂起，河村的案子也终于尘埃落定时，手塚才再次抽出精力来调查忍足的去向。不知去向的忍足究竟在哪儿呢？整个组织又该怎么办呢？就连手塚这种工作狂也会想，这种麻烦的事情，自己以后真是再也不想管了。

就在这个时候，手塚收到了忍足的快递。这是忍足和下属之间惯用的联络方式之一，越是大众就越是容易保密。包裹里附有忍足秘密据点的公寓钥匙和保险箱的密码。保险箱里放置着组织的活动经费，成员的名单、联系方式，还有和忍足上级的高级官员之间的联系方式。总而言之，组织的所有绝密档案，那个保险箱里一应俱全。

显然，忍足把组织的控制权留给了手塚，要他接任自己BOSS的职务。但是不二那边，对于这样的结果是否能够满意，手塚的心里着实没底。他不知道不二对于忍足的报复是否已经满足了，也不知道不二是否有意于掌控整个组织的权利，更不知道上层官员对于忍足的突然消失又会有怎样的反应。

手塚倒在大大的椅子里，疲惫的摘下眼镜揉着眉间。这一次，他真的觉得累极了。

大脑像是被塞满了棉絮，几乎僵化到无法思考的程度。但是很奇怪，他还能清楚的记起，很早很早之前，忍足说过的话：

 

**……一旦坐上了这个位置，你就什么都不是，你只是世人的Sweet Trap，仅此而已。**

 

你曾是世人的Sweet Trap，现在，你走了，那下一个又会是谁呢？

手塚慢慢的合上双眼，紧绷的唇边突然泛起一丝淡淡的苦笑。

是我么？

 

FIN

 


	11. Assistant·Rival·Boss

**Assistant**

 

**♠-1**

  
不二周助是Boss的副手，是组织里的NO.2号人物，这件事在组织里从来不是个秘密。然而，手塚国光同样也是Boss的副手，甚至位置还凌驾于不二之上这点，却始终罕为人知。

很久之后不二终于开始怀疑忍足是不是早就看透了自己，才早早做出了这样的准备——把不二推到众人的视线之下，然后把更重要的手塚很好的隐藏在不二身后。

在那些事情发生之前，不二从不认为忍足能这么聪明，这么有远见。

就是抛开个人感情的偏见，对于这个和自己一样顶着天才之名的上司，不二也没把他放在眼里过——忍足为人处世的态度太轻佻，太不认真，很难让人对这样的上司怀有敬意或是别的什么感情。

当然就这点说来忍足侑士和不二周助绝对是同类，所以不二也不奇怪为何忍足会擢拔自己做他的副手。换作别的上司，大概很难会欣赏不二这样的下属：说好听点是游刃有余举重若轻，说难听点根本就是心不在焉、懒懒散散、还喜欢任性妄为。

最初的时候，不二和忍足相处得还算是相当融洽的。这两人之间的关系，也曾有过与其说是上司和属下，倒不如说是臭味相投的朋友更为合适的时期。

但是这种关系却非常脆弱。即使是在并肩作战，两人之间也都没有什么所谓同袍的信赖关系。这当然是因为他们从未珍视过彼此的存在，这就使得他们看似关系亲昵，但感情却永远止步于共事者这一最肤浅的层次上。

所以，为了自己珍视的朋友菊丸英二背叛忍足侑士，更害得他人格分裂这件事。不二周助完全没有负疚感，一点都没有。

——他永远也忘不了，忍足握着手枪站在菊丸尸体前露出的残忍笑脸。

“菊丸，杀了这个警察，我就相信你不是卧底。”明明忍足那家伙这样说了吧？明明菊丸也开枪了吧？可为什么下一秒钟，菊丸英二还是躺倒在血泊中？！

想到这些过去就痛苦得不可自已情绪激动，一到这种时候，不二就觉得自己格外羡慕总是能保持冷静的同僚手塚。

 

**♠-2**

 

同样是忍足的副手，手塚的个性和不二截然相反。

手塚加入组织的时间还短，但他并不是因为较晚加入组织才保持着如新人般的认真态度和紧张感，这单纯的就是他的个性使然。

他总是那么认真严谨、一丝不苟，而且绝对会全力以赴完成忍足交付的任何任务，不管这任务是不是会让他违心的皱起眉头。而且，审慎又谨守本分的手塚，不论他对忍足有多少的不满和意见，也绝对不会像不二那般不把上司忍足放在眼里。

总之，与忍足和不二相比，手塚可说完全是个异数。

尽管性格的差距有如天与地，但是在组织中，不论是和忍足还是不二，手塚都相处甚睦。因为在警队出身的手塚看来，团队精神格外重要，所以只要同在组织之中，就存在了某种需要同甘共苦，甚至同生共死的伙伴关系。这一观念让他显得格外的可靠，特别是身边还有忍足或不二做对比。

被忍足命令隐匿在幕后的手塚，自始至终保护的都是可能面对危险的同僚，而非自己。

菊丸死后，不二对忍足的敌意，手塚并非是没有察觉，甚至他偶尔也想要好好的调解一下这两个家伙之间的紧张关系。但每次面对不二或是忍足，一向能干的手塚心底，隐约都有那么一点束手无策。

以手塚的个性，能跟着忍足这样散漫的上司工作，与不二这样随性的同僚配合，就已经很难了，他自觉实在没有余裕，再去当个调解员。更何况这两位天才的争吵总是那么的和风细雨，叫人很难出手干预。

对于自己一生中难得一次偷懒所导致的结果，手塚自己也是后悔莫及。他怎么也没想到，为了这件事竟然使得忍足几度险些死在不二手里。

所以这次自己不能再偷懒了。

想通了这些，手塚有些无奈的远远盯着坐在吧台前喝酒的不二，心里猜测着如果不二知道忍足失踪会说些什么。

“看吧，你一直忍耐散漫上司的结果，就是现在不得不替他接过了所有的麻烦。”不二果然像手塚猜想的那样，下了这般评语。

 

**♠-3**

 

忍足侑士如今已经离开组织，和他那自始至终身份不明的神秘爱人双宿双栖，并且把组织交给手塚管理。听到这个消息的不二，比手塚想像中的要平静的多。

“我早知道，忍足这家伙迟早还会落跑的。我啊，和手塚不一样，从来没办法对那个人抱有什么敬畏的感情。”不二给自己和手塚各倒了一杯酒，摇晃着酒杯，盯着杯子里琥珀色的葡萄酒，笑眯眯的说。“可是手塚很认真吧，所以只要有上下级这样的约束，不管对忍足有什么样的不满，也会对他的命令一一照办，不管他多么的散漫，也都能忍耐下来。看吧，你一直忍耐散漫上司的结果，就是现在不得不替他接过了所有的麻烦。”

“嗯，不过我只想着不要大意的认真工作就够了，没想过那么多。”手塚抬手推了推眼镜，呷了一口酒，无意识的微微颦眉。他嘴上不说，但心里却承认不二这次说的实在很有道理。

“不过这次还能逃出生天，也真是算他命大。”不二的表情蒙上一层阴霾，他闷闷的将杯子里的酒一饮而尽之后，勉强挤出招牌笑脸。他本以为面对河村隆，忍足侑士必死无疑。

——很少有人知道，“8”做杀手才是正职，他做情报商人就和他做寿司师傅一样，都只是副业而已。

“抛开他的个性问题不说，这证明他确实有担任组织Boss的实力。”手塚语气淡然的给忍足下了颇为客观的评语。“其实若是我们早点放他离开也未必不好。”

“哼，做了那么多坏事之后，还想要像平常人一样安安稳稳的过日子，还真是奢侈啊，忍足侑士……”不二盯着在灯光下折射出五彩光芒的玻璃酒杯，一边发牢骚一边笑。“手塚你这么好心，负责这种组织真的没问题么？啊，不过手塚你别误会，我对组织的管理权可完全没兴趣。”

如此率直的对自己发牢骚，这实在不是平时的那个不二会有的表现。闻到不二身上浓郁的酒味，手塚皱起眉来。“刚刚我来之前，你喝了多久了？”

“嗯？没有多久啊……啊，我刚刚才想过要是忍足没被河村杀掉，我就亲自动手。本来还顾虑他知道很多我们不知道的事情才一直饶他一命的。现在他既然把事情都和手塚你交代完了，那我就不用再手下留情了……”

手塚夺下了不二的杯子。他心情复杂的看着眼前的不二，看他难得老实的吐露对忍足的恨意。“不二，你不能再喝下去了，你喝醉了。”

究竟这个人还在介怀些什么呢？为了那个本就别有用心的朋友菊丸，把忍足逼到人格分裂的程度，也已经很足够了吧？而且还拆散了忍足和他的爱人……

等等……爱？

对于脑海中突然浮现出的想法，手塚悚然一惊：或者，不二对菊丸的执着，根本就是一种连不二周助自己都不知道不懂得的爱？正因为没机会确认也没机会获得，所以不二他才会恨忍足恨到那种境地？

无法理解，手塚拧起眉头，他觉得自己果然无法理解所谓爱到底是个什么东西。就像他无法理解为何不二那般抱怨的时候，脸上也总还是带着笑容。

“我没有喝醉。”不二挣脱了手塚的挟制，夺回酒杯，青眸晶亮的盯着手塚，低声念着他的名字。“我从没有哪天比现在更清醒。手塚、手塚……”

手塚的眉头拧的更紧：“你是想说，你在清醒的对我说起你有多恨忍足，有多想要他的命？”

“对。”不二靠近手塚身前，仰起头凝视他的双眼，白皙的脖颈中隐约可以看到淡青色的血管在跳动。“怎样？何况我这么说，也是想要向新Boss宣誓我的忠诚。”

手塚沉默的回盯不二，认真的思索着，想试图理解不二这毫无头绪的话中蕴藏的意思，同时也深感无力：就算身份转变，面对不二，他还是像过去那么无从着手。

看着认真思索的手塚，不二不禁微笑着抬起手，轻轻用指尖摩挲着手塚的侧脸，就这么一直摩挲到他的眉间，抚平他额前细细的川字纹。“对了，就是这样，放轻松，就算严肃的手塚成了Boss，也别老是皱着眉头。好了，我听从Boss的命令，今天不喝了，晚安。”

不二后退了半步，又和手塚拉开距离，随即脚步略显踉跄的独个儿转身离去。

然而不二却不知道，在他身后的手塚，目送不二的背影慢慢融入那五光十色而又光怪陆离的灯光中之后，终于还是再次皱起了眉头，低低的叹了口气。

就算没能接手组织也没有怨言，而且还一番好意的鼓励自己，即使身份改变，手塚国光和不二周助的关系仍像过去一样的一团和气。可如果有一天，不二发现把菊丸的卧底身份透露给忍足的人就是自己，那情况又会如何呢？

想到这里手塚忽然觉得心情格外沉重起来。不过，他忽然觉得自己担心的并不是不二发现真相之后组织如何维持，而是不想因为这件事破坏自己和不二眼下这难得的和平关系。

这种心情是什么呢？莫非也是那种叫人无法理解的，名为爱的东西？

然而，如今的我，只是世人的Sweet Trap而已。

所以，我无须理解。

 

这样的心情，对Sweet Trap而言，算不算爱，都没关系。

  
  
**Rival**

  
**♣-1**

  
如果从一开始就有个赢不了的人，那么这辈子不管你再怎么努力，也是赢不了的。

若是这么对真田说，柳毫不怀疑真田会责骂自己太过松懈了。真田是脚踏实地的实干家，不是会相信这种宿命论的家伙。

就是柳自己，原本也是不相信这种论调的。

但现在想来，这是真的，就像是自己从来都赢不了幸村，小时候赢不了，长大之后也赢不了，幸村活着的时候赢不了，幸村死后……仍然赢不了。而且事到如今柳才发现，早在他觉得自己永远没机会得到真田的时候，他就已经对幸村完全认输了。

自诩精于计算数据的柳莲二居然一直没有算到这一点，就如他没有算对自己和真田弦一郎之间感情竟然也会有看似十分完美的结局。

幸村遇害去世一年后，真田和柳开始交往。那时候的真田已经离开了警察局，柳也从刑侦前线转入了后勤部门。

幸村的案件已经被封存，一切好像都已经结束了。曾经有那么一度，柳也这么认为。

过去的迟早会过去，活着的人还要一切向前看——每个成熟的人都喜欢这么说，好像不这么认为，就无法彰显他们成熟理性的人生观。

少年老成的柳当然也不例外。

让他的观念开始动摇的，是他渐渐发现，幸村死后，身边的真田开始改变。

 

**♣-2**

 

当年，幸村和菊丸一同陈尸于一条小巷之中，他死的很突然也很蹊跷，和幸村相交多年的真田若是一时间不能接受这个事实一点也不奇怪。

可是真田弦一郎毕竟不是一般多愁善感的男人，所以他几乎是很快的就从打击中振作起来，集中精神和同组的手塚、柳一起投入到这件案子的侦破工作中。

但是从前办案几乎无往不利的搜查一课第三组，这次却并没有像往常一样迅速破案并获得令人满意的结果，上级把这种情况归结于组长幸村被害的关系。后来，三组被解散，成员全部被升职调离，幸村被害的案件，也就此成了悬案。

被调离警局的一瞬，真田觉得自己已经被抽空了全身的力气。在侦破案件的过程中，他有过无数的揣测，但每一种揣测都没有任何证据。他甚至在梦里梦到自己站到法庭上，对法官指证说没有证据恰好就是证明这桩案件真相最好的证据。

——没人知道，当年幸村曾经对真田说过，在那家夜总会里，有一名叫做菊丸英二的卧底。这是幸村精市做警察以来，唯一一次违反了保密纪律，也是真田自认自己唯一彻底胜过幸村的地方：他从来都没有向任何人透露过这个秘密。更何况，菊丸英二作为警察的档案，已经干净彻底的消弭无迹。

真田完全知道，这个自己不曾提起的秘密背后隐藏着的，是更加不能触碰的秘密。幸村遇害时可能已经知道了什么，所以，他绝对不希望柳再去招惹这样的秘密。

 

**♣-3**

 

  
如此干净利落的完美犯罪，和幸村被害的案件很像出自同个人之手，不是么？被真田自怀里放开的时候，柳很想继续问下去。

然而坐在副驾驶座上，望着真田的侧颜，柳开始悲哀的意识到，幸村不仅是自己无法超过的对手，亦将会是他终生无法击溃的情敌。

他深吸了一口气，就像真田开始变得可以接受这种无声无息的处理结果一样，面对幸村这个再也不会出现的对手，也许自己根本就不该去介意。

真田没有转过头去看柳的表情，他觉得自己虽然从来不收集任何数据，但却仍可以猜到柳现在想问却没有问出口的问题。

他知道乾之于柳，有着如幸村之于他一般的重要意义，他也知道柳有多想查明事情的真相。

但如果可以，这个真相，他宁可让它就此埋在黑暗里。

 

  
  
**BOSS**  
  


  
**♥-1**

  
“我想您不认识我。”迎面走来的男人温文儒雅，微笑着推了推鼻梁上的圆眼镜。“但我对您是久仰大名了，迹部总裁，您好，我是忍足侑士。”

这是我和忍足的第一次见面时，忍足对我说的话。直到如今，我依然记得很清楚。可惜不论是那时，还是在那之后，我都没有机会告诉他，我对忍足侑士，也是久仰大名了。

别人可能不知道忍足侑士的真实身份，但作为迹部财团总裁的我没理由不清楚。对迹部家而言，这个国家还没有多少真正的秘密。

以Sweet Trap作为武器的秘密谍报组织的首领忍足侑士，如今就站在我面前。看到他的那一瞬，我就立即理解了那些白痴男人女人们，究竟是为何会栽在他的手上。

不可否认他确实长得不错，而且笑容很好看又很温和，这让他显得十分容易讨人喜欢。在这种虚伪的应酬场合，他的言行、举动，都表现的彬彬有礼合乎规范，但镜片后的双眼却又闪动着诱惑。

这样的男人所散发出的绝顶魅力，大概没有任何人能够抵御得了——当然，除了本大爷我。

我仿佛不自知的对他笑了笑，满意的看他在我面前瞬间失神。还想和本大爷比魅力么，啊嗯？

“谢谢，你好，啊，抱歉，本大爷要去那边打个招呼。”我丢下这句话，想离开忍足身边。

然而忍足却横身拦在了我的面前。“失礼了，我还想再稍微占用迹部总裁一点点时间，好吗？”

我承认，从忍足主动和我搭话开始，我就对他产生了些微兴趣。而正是因为这些微的兴趣，才导致我鬼使神差的答应他稍微聊上几句。然而在谈话过程中，忍足极富技巧的旁敲侧击让我不禁心生警惕：一直在套我口风的他，何尝只是想占用我一点点时间而已？

随着和忍足侑士的接触，我终于确认了，这次忍足侑士的目标，就是本大爷。哼，还真是稀奇。一个小小的间谍组织，若不是接到上级命令，怎么敢以本大爷为目标，来摸我的底！

问题是，谁是那个上级？

这个秘密的间谍组织是多年前由一些政客和财团大佬出资设立的，要说起来，负担一部分组织经费的本大爷也是这个组织的上级之一。

忍足虽然作为组织的Boss，也不过是台前的傀儡，只负责接受命令。至于幕后的Boss究竟姓甚名谁，连他也不知道。虽然我大致知道有哪些人可以命令忍足，但我也无法确认，在这些人中，给忍足下命令让他把我当成目标的那个家伙，想要跟本大爷作对的那个家伙，到底是谁？

不可否认，尽管我还没能找出忍足接近我的原因及幕后主使，但接下来的日子里我们仍然共同度过了一段很快乐的时光。还从没有人，给过我如此舒服的亲密关系。不，并不只是肉体上的，那该是某种深入骨髓的温暖，叫我渐渐着迷上瘾，不舍放弃。

“真担心小景啊，”忍足从我的背后搂住我。“太过自信，可是很容易被蒙在鼓里的！”

“哼……”我毫不在乎的冷哼了一声。

忍足却只低下头望着我，笑而不语。

看着忍足那温柔神情背后一闪而过的复杂意味，我突然苦涩的想到，一直蒙在鼓里的人，只有忍足自己。

忍足始终不知道迹部家是组织的幕后Boss之一，就像我完全没想到忍足会为了我而决定脱离组织，结果反而搞得自己失去了关于我们之间的所有记忆。

 

**♥-2**

  
和忍足在一起的日子即便虚假也仍然无比甜蜜，但这甜蜜并没有让我麻痹大意，我要叫那个胆敢算计本大爷的家伙知道，和本大爷作对的下场就是后悔莫及。

结果，从我查出指示忍足对我出手的罪魁祸首究竟是谁的那天起，忍足再没来找过我。

我以为他是自觉任务结束，不想再运用他的Sweet Trap来陪我玩这种过家家似的爱情游戏，我也自欺欺人的对自己说你最好从此不要再和他发生任何交集，直到我发现原来他似乎服用了某种药物，失去了关于我的所有记忆。

“忍足侑士失忆了。”我跑去自家实验室里瞪着乾贞治。因为我知道除了他，不会有其他人能做出这么令人觉得匪夷所思的药物。“怎么回事？”

谁知乾居然笑眯眯的摇了摇头。“不，他并没有完全失忆，确切的说，他的体内分裂出了新的人格，这两个人格在他体内各自独立，明明彼此可以沟通，却认为他们不是一体。这么神奇的结果简直可以算是我的意外收获。这方面的数据我还从没……”

听的一肚子火气的我不等他说下去，就一拳打了过去。个子比我还要高上一截的乾贞治被我打得一个趔趄，还撞翻了一排试验器具。但他很快站稳了身子，抬手揉了揉被我打得红肿起来的脸颊，然后一边在地上四处摸索着挨打时飞出去的高度近视眼镜一边不以为意的说。“迹部先生，别激动。”

“戴好你的眼镜。”我从地上捡起眼镜塞进乾手里。“本大爷要听解决的办法。”

“解决的办法？”乾耸肩。“在试服用失忆药水的所有人里，只有忍足侑士一个例外，就算对我来说，这也是全新的数据，我现在哪有什么解决办法？现在也只能让他按照他自我认知中的生活方式继续生活，直到他遇到能激发他恢复的某些契机。”

对于乾所说的话，我一时之间哑口无言。虽然我认为这种根本不是办法的办法摆明是他在推卸责任，但是以那时的情况来看，若忍足自己没有做好退出的周密安排，那就算是迹部家，也没办法把身份如此特殊的忍足侑士从组织的束缚中释放出来——虽然所有的幕后Boss都谨慎掩饰着自己的身份，但没人知道作为组织台前Boss的忍足究竟手里掌握了多少信息。若是忍足真的随便“离职”，恐怕下场只有死路一条。

忍足忘掉了我，我不可能不心痛。看着他冒险，我不可能不担心。看着他拥抱别人或被别人拥抱，我不可能……不吃醋。

但是我眼下亦没有其他选择，只能放任他继续留在那个组织里。除了接受我的命令外，现在他的生活中没半点关于我的痕迹。

坐在办公桌后处理文件或者是参加各种会议的间隙，我有时候也会猜想，假如我能早一点对他说明我的身份，也许他就不必为了离开组织而如此大费周章，也不会搞得现在这般下场。

真奇怪，怎么偏要到了这种时候，我才开始觉得我们从没对对方说出口的那句台词一点也不俗气？

 

**♥-3**

  
下达命令杀掉乾贞治的人是我。

不能为我所用，就干脆毁掉——明明所有人都在这么想，但还摆出一副惜才的嘴脸，真是叫人倒胃口。好啦，反正本大爷就是适合坏人的角色吧，我残忍的笑着，把除掉乾贞治的命令给了忍足。

嗯，对于被乾贞治的怪药害苦的忍足来说，这也算是一报还一报。我很乐意为忍足提供这么个公平的契机，反正现在这个组织的幕后Boss也只剩下本大爷一个而已。

我达成目的的唯一阻碍，就只剩忍足自己的记忆。

这些年来，我一直暗中注视着忍足的情况，希望看到他出现好转的征兆。也多亏如此，我才能及时在寿司店出现，从背后把河村送到了忍足的刀尖上，然后再把昏倒的忍足带了回来。

为忍足的引退准备了这么久，今天的千钧一发，终于叫我觉得已经是时候阻止忍足这么冒险下去。

这一晚，我坐在床边，一直看着忍足的睡颜，一刻也不愿意移开视线。

侑士，我等这一天等的太久，久得我担心你就算是恢复记忆，也不会再选择和我在一起。不过嘛，迹部家的人可不是这么懦弱的存在，就算你想不起我，我也要让你再次迷上本大爷，不许你有任何异议。

忍足侑士，欢迎回来。

还有，我爱你。

  
END


End file.
